


Rules of Romance

by bekkah96



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO-L - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkah96/pseuds/bekkah96
Summary: Byun Baekhyun and Xi Luhan have been best friends since middle school. They made a promise that after High school, they would stick together and make their dreams come true. Baekhyun wants to be a singer and Luhan wants to be a fashion designer. It has been 2 years since they've graduated and even though they are still best friends, both of them haven't accomplished ANYTHING! Luhan works at a small cafe for a horrible boss, Kris. Baekhyun is an assistant for a top Chief of a huge cooking company in South Korea. In all honesty, their lives are boring and they're unhappy. This makes for a good story about two friends who seek adventure in their lives but wind up finding something much more interesting; Park Chanyeol and Oh Sehun. Can Chanyeol and Sehun teach Baekhyun and Luhan a couple of Rules Of Romance or will the love just hinder their dreams from ever coming true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Main Characters:**

**Byun Baekhyun:**

**-22 Years old:** Best friend's with Luhan. Stubborn and imtimidating but has a caring personailty. Doesn't ever want to fall in love because his parent's divorce made him see the bad side of love. Dreams of becoming a professional singer but currently works as an assistant for a top Chief in South Korea.

 

**Xi Luhan:**

****

**-22 years old:** Best friend's with Baekhyun. Cute, funny, mischievious, immature personailty; alway's causing trouble with Baekhyun, Chanyeol, but mostly with Sehun. Wants to marry an older, mature man; However, he doesn't expect Sehun to possibly change his mind on that. Dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer worldwide but currently works at a small cafe called Sweetie's Cafe.

 

** Park Chanyeol: **

- **19 Years old:** Best friend's with Sehun and Kai. Funny, cocky but caring personailty. The new C.E.O of Park's Music Industry. Has a little bit of a stubborn relationship with Baekhyun.

 

** Oh Sehun: **

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BdA_vXaCcAImGJL.jpg)

- **18 years old:** Best friends with Chanyeol. Kai is his cousin. Looks mature but don't let that fool you because he sometimes acts like a child. Has a loving and motivated personailty. He is in his last year of High School. After High School, he is expected to take over his parent's company; However, he does not want to depend on his parents forever. He want's to start his own busniess worldwide.

* * *

***** QUICK IMPORTANT NOTE*** Please don't be alarmed and think I am plagiarizing this work haha I am bekkah96 from AsianFanfics (Pretty much the only website i have ever written fan fics on). I wanted to try something new and so, I decided to move this story over here and will continue updating it on here until completed :) Hope you all enjoy reading it! I intended to post more fics on here in the future ^^**

 


	2. Graduation Day

**_ Graduation Day: 2 Years ago _ **

_“You have your cap and gown?”_

_“Yes. Here.” Luhan handed his dad the gown to be iron._

_“You’re shoes and clothes?”_

_“Yes. Here.” He handed him the pants he would be wearing today to be iron  too._

_“You’re black Blazer?”_

_“Yes! Oh my gosh Appa! Relax! I have everything!” Luhan shouted at his dad in the living room._

_Today was graduation day and it seemed like everyone was stressing out, except Luhan and his best friend Baekhyun. Today was a big deal because it meant that Baekhyun and Luhan were growing up and moving on to bigger and better things. They had been best friends since middle school and are always conjoined at the hips of one another. Not literally. They are more than excited to finally leave High School and start their lives. Baekhyun planned to be a singer and Luhan planned to be a famous fashion designer .They prepared for graduation day for a long time. They believed that Graduation Day is the first step into their new future._

_Boy…were they oh so wrong._

_Luhan’s dad turned his attention to the doorbell ringing._

_“Oh that must be-“_

_He would never be able to finish his sentence as Luhan ran to the door and opened it, revealing a smiling Baekhyun in his cap and gown._

_“Lulu!” Baekhyun shouted as he embraced Luhan in a hug._

_“Baek! Oh my gosh! I’m so glad you’re here!” Luhan hugged back. He pulled away to take a look at the cap and gown on Baekhyun’s body. “It look’s kind of big on you, don’t you think?” Luhan teased._

_Baekhyun took off his cap and whacked Luhan with it, “Yah!” He pointed to himself and said, “I look sexy in this! Don’t hate, Lulu.”_

_Luhan laughed, “No way! Heighten up the hem on the arms, take a wake those terrible shoes and replace them with black ones, add a gold sparkling belt and then I’ll call you sexy….maybe.”_

_Baekhyun whacked him again, “You and fucking fashion mind get on my nerves sometimes!”_

_Luhan only smirked, “You’re just jealous cause I have a better fashion sense then you! Come here, look how at my cap and gown.” He led Baekhyun into the living room where his father was ironing the wrinkles out of Luhan’s clothes._

_Baekhyun only shook his head. Of course Luhan’s dad would be doing that. His dad has always been doing stuff for that Prime Madonna since he was in diapers. But Baekhyun only realized it when they became best friends in middle school. Luhan had a bossy attitude when it came to his parents. This was primarily because Luhan was just a completely immature teenager who expected things to be handed to him._

_“Hi, Mr. Xi,” Baekhyun greeted him._

_Luhan’s dad looked up from the iron and smiled, “Morning Baek! You ready for your big day?”_

_Baekhyun nodded eagerly, “Of course! We’re graduating today!”_

_“And you guys will look amazing!” Luhan’s mother said as she came down the staircase. She embraced Baekhyun in a hug._

_Luhan scoffed and said, “Where’s my hug?”_

_She laughed and ruffled Luhan’s hair, “Have you forgotten that Baekhyun is my son too?” She didn’t mean this literally. Baekhyun just has always been close to Luhan’s family since middle school. After all, they’ve been best friends since middle school. When Baekhyun’s parents were getting a divorce, Luhan and his family were always there for emotional support. Baekhyun found himself constantly going to Luhan’s house when he couldn’t handle the loud fighting in his own house. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Xi were very accepting of Baekhyun in their house. Especially since Baekhyun always kept Luhan out of trouble._

_Mr. Xi looked at his watch and his eyes widen. He tossed Luhan his clothes, causing the male to groan in annoyance that his clothes getting wrinkled._

_“It’s 11:50! Get dressed! Where’s Minseok?” Mr. Xi asked._

_Baekhyun and Mrs. Xi shrugged._

_Kim Minseok was Luhan’s boyfriend. They began dating in their first year of high school. Baekhyun mostly felt sad over the relationship Luhan shared with Minseok. Luhan was blindly in love with Minseok. He felt he was the only guy to complete his world. Baekhyun thought Minseok was just keeping Luhan because he was desperately lonely. It was sickening watching Luhan follow Minseok around like a puppy all the time. Minseok always treated Luhan as if he wasn’t important. He made Luhan cry a lot and Baekhyun was always there to pick up the pieces. Baekhyun didn’t like anything about Minseok. Minseok was a freeloader who tried to be funny when he wasn’t, and was just a horrible, annoying person to be around._

_“Boazi…” Luhan said Minseok’s nickname, “Well, Baozi is going to meet us at the graduation venue.”_

_“I thought he was going to drive you and Baekhyun to there.” Mrs. Xi said._

_There was another thing about Minseok: he always forgot about Luhan. Baekhyun knew that Minseok was only desperate for a relationship, which is why he kept Luhan around. But how could someone be so desperate for a relationship and once they are finally in one, they don’t put there all in it. Baekhyun couldn’t make sense of it. It reminded him of his parents. Which is why he thinks love is stupid and will only hurt people. And he was afraid Luhan will get hurt in this thing called ‘love.’ He kept in his mind that Luhan will one day get rid of The Boazi that was Minseok._

_Luhan sighed, “Dad! Can you just drive us there instead? I don’t think he’s going to show up. It’s already getting late and I don’t want me and Baek to miss anything.”_

_His dad just nodded._

_Luhan began getting dressed in the living room. Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at the outfit Luhan was going to where to graduation._

_“Why the zebra pants?” Baekhyun asked. “Are we going to a zoo so you could find a better boyfriend?” He teased._

_Luhan scowled and said, “Shut up! These pants look cute! They happen to be a popular trend in the United States!”_

_“We’re in South Korea, Luhan.”_

_“Shut up!” Luhan said in defeat. “And what do you mean a better boyfriend? I have a great boyfriend, thank you very much.”_

_Baekhyun rolled his eyes and whispered to himself, “A boyfriend that forgets to drive you to graduation? Yeah…he’s definitely great.”_

_“Yah! I heard that!” Luhan threw the remote in Baekhyun’s face._

_Baekhyun groaned and walked out the door._

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Baekhyun and Luhan sat in Luhan’s parent’s car. They were laughing together in the back while reminiscencing their best high school memories._

_“So what are you planning to do after high school?” Mrs. Xi asks from the passenger’s seat._

_Baekhyun shrugs, “I’m going to try to audition for some music companies and schools to become a singer.”_

_Luhan looks at him in disbelief, “How could you just say that so causally? Baek! You wanted to be a singer for as long as I can remember!”_

_Baekhyun laughs a little, “I just don’t want to jinx it.”_

_“You won’t jinx anything!” Luhan stuck his head in-between his father driving and his mother. He looked up at his mother and said, “He’s going to be a worldwide Idol! And I’m counting on you guys to buy all his albums!”_

_Baekhyun sighed in embarrassment. He pulled Luhan back in his seat and said, “Yah! Stop embarrassing me!”_

_Luhan smiled, “You’re going to be an amazing singer Baek~!”_

_Baekhyun smiled back, “Not unless I wear your clothes~! You’re going to be an incredible fashion designer, Lulu.”_

_Luhan felt pride rise in him._

_He and Baekhyun have always had big dreams. Luhan has always had an interest in fashion. Since watching the American television show, America’s Next Top Model, Luhan dreamt of being the one to design all those pretty clothes the models wore. He started a fashion club in his school and became the president. The fashion club was like his new born baby. He nurtured it and made sure it always succeed. And indeed it did. He earned many awards at fashion shows and really put his school in pride. He was like the biggest fashion guru in school. Girls always came up to him, asking questions about what kind of fabric they should wear to prom or if these shoes go with these earrings. Luhan was their go-to man. If he succeed in fashion in high school, then doing it in the real world wouldn’t me that hard either, right?_

_Baekhyun’s dream was to be a singer. He started singing at 4 years old. He didn’t take it seriously until he met Luhan. Seeing the independent determination in Luhan’s eyes made Baekhyun want to feel that too. He doesn’t admit it but he actually blames Luhan for wanting this crazy dream of becoming a worldwide Idol. Baekhyun didn’t think it was ever possible but Luhan’s encouragement gave him hope. In high school, he joined a chorus group and sang at hospitals for sick children, performed at showcases, and even got the chance to sing for the president of South Korea at his school. It wasn’t until his second year in high school that he was voted as president of the Male Chorus Society. This was something Baekhyun always took pride in. Music was his destiny and he was determined to make it as a professional singer._

_Baekhyun and Luhan always had the hope that things would turn out exactly as they planned. However, there was one thing Baekhyun didn’t want to go perfectly planned. And that was Luhan marrying Minseok. Luhan kept talking about it, saying things like ‘I hope he becomes my husband one day!”Baekhyun always thought, ‘God forbid that ever happens because if Luhan ever becomes successful, Minseok would just take his money and run.’_

_“So, Baek,” Mrs. Xi said as she turned around. “Are your parents going to be attending?”_

_Baekhyun looked down, “My mom said she’ll go as long as she doesn’t run into my dad.”_

_“Oh…” Mrs. Xi said sympathetically. She smiled and said, “Well they will show up! It’s your graduation after all!”_

_Baekhyun nodded. Luhan patted his back reassuringly, mentally telling him that it was okay and that Baekhyun had him and his family to support him today._

_……………………_ ………………………………………………………………………..

_When Baekhyun and Luhan got to the graduation event, they spotted their friend Kyungsoo._

_“Hey Kyungie!” Luhan shouted, annoying the bystanders around._

_“Hey guys!” Kyungsoo greeted them. “You guys look great! Wow, Luhan! I love your pants!”_

_“Thank you.” Luhan smirked at Baekhyun and mouthed, “I told you so.”_

_“But why don’t you put on your cap and gown because you’re almost blinding me with the pattern,” Kyungsoo teasingly added._

_Now Baekhyun was the one smirking. Luhan just rolled his eyes. He tossed on his gown and put on his cap as well. He looked at himself a little and said, “This gown we have to wear for graduation will be the death me.”_

_“Stop whinnying. You look fine!” Baekhyun said._

_Luhan was going to protest his words until his eyes landed on Minseok. He smiled big and ran up to his baozi._

_Baekhyun was confused at first until he saw exactly who Luhan was running up to and hugging. He groaned._

_“I can’t believe they are still dating.” Kyungsoo said. Kyungsoo also hated Minseok. What he hated even more about Minseok was the fact that he would constantly stared at other people in a sexual way when he was with Luhan. And that was exactly what Minseok was doing right now as he was hugging Luhan._

_Baekhyun nodded in agreement, “Luhan needs to find a better guy. What does he even see him?”_

_“I think it’s because Minseok is older than him. You know how Luhan likes his men….old and gross.” Kyungsoo laughed. Luhan didn’t really like his men old and gross. However, he did like older guys because he felt secured around them._

_Baekhyun laughed along, “Minseok doesn’t even look older than anyone in our class. He and Luhan almost look like they could be a couple in kindergarten .” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun laughed some more._

_“Or!” Kyungsoo said, “They look like they could get away with buying the cheap children’s tickets at the movie theatre!”_

_Baekhyun busted out laughing even harder, “I got a good one! Since they are a couple, they probably like to match, right?”_

_Kyungsoo nodded his head. “Of course! Luhan always makes Minseok match with him at football games.”_

_“Then they probably get their matching clothes at the Baby Gap!” Baekhyun said, causing Kyungsoo to widen his eyes in amusement and spill into even more of a laughing fit._

_“What are you guys laughing at?” Luhan asked as he walked up to them, holding hands with Minseok._

_Baekhyun and Kyungsoo regained themselves. However, Kyungsoo held his hand to his mouth to stop anymore laugher from coming out._

_“N-nothing.” Baekhyun said, not letting that amused smile leave his lips._

_Luhan looked at him curiously before directing his attention to Minseok. “So, Minseok. After this, Kyungsoo is having a graduation party….”_

_Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, but not in amusement. He was indeed having a graduation party after the graduation event and everyone was pretty much invited. Everyone….except Minseok. He didn’t want Minseok there but of course, he couldn’t speak his mind on it. Baekhyun pouted, knowing that Luhan was probably going to invite him._

_“Wanna go with me?” Luhan asked._

_And there it was. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun just wanted to slap the stupid out of Luhan in that moment._

_Minseok shook his head and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo let out a small sigh of relief._

_“I promised my little brother I’d go to his basketball game.” Minseok said._

_Luhan pouted, “You can’t skip out it just this once~?”_

_Minseok thought about it for a moment. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo held their breaths, hoping Minseok would just say no._

_“Well…” Minseok said while thinking. “Maybe….just this once.”_

_Luhan cheered while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo mentally punched the Chinese male in the face over and over again._

_“Ladies and Gentlemen,” A voice said from the loudspeaker in the room. “Please take your seats. The class of 2010 graduation will be taking place taking place in just a few moments.”_

_Luhan pulled Minseok to take a seat next to him._

_Baekhyun and Kyungsoo just rolled their eyes and followed. Baekhyun took a seat on the other side of Luhan while Kyungsoo sat down next to Baekhyun._

_It took a couple of minutes for the loud audience to settle down. The principal got up on the podium and spoke, “Welcome to the class of 2010 graduation!” Everyone cheered, Minseok being the only one to give a sarcastic, ‘yay.’ Luhan pinched his arm indicating for him to be more happy about the fact that they were actually graduating and turned his attention back to the principal. “It’s so nice to see all the parents and guardians come out to support these intellectual beings that will soon leave the nest. It seems s like yesterday when these new faces walked into the school as scared 1 st year students.”Baekhyun and Luhan looked at each other and laughed, remembering when they both got lost on their first day of school so they winded up skipping every class. They didn’t get detention for it but just a warning that if they pulled anything like that again, they would surly gets suspended. The principal continued to speak, “Each and every student in this audience today is special. High school is not an easy time but you’re all here today, proving you didn’t let any bad experience stop you. I want to congratulate every independent student here today.” He began clapping his hands, causing an uproar of more claps. When it finally settled down, he said, “I will not give the microphone to your 2010 valedictorian, Kim Joonmyeon!” Everyone began clapping. _

_Baekhyun leaned closer to Luhan and whispered, “How did he get to be valedictorian? Wasn’t he failing like every class during his second year?”_

_“Not sure…” Luhan whispered back. “It might be because he’s dating the principals son, Yixing Zhang.”_

_“Lay?!” Baekhyun asked in shock._

_“Yes! Scandalous! Now can you guys shut up! I actually want to hear what he has to say.” Kyungsoo whispered to them._

_Luhan and Baekhyun stuck there tongues out at Kyungsoo before turning their attention back to Joonmyeon, who was standing at the podium._

_“Hello, Class of 2010!” Joonmyeon said to the audience, causing everyone to begin clapping. “It’s really great to be here today. You know…High school was such a horrible experience for me at first. But then I’ve come to realize, this is the best school ever and I’m going to miss it as well as the faces I see here today.” He winked at Lay in the audience before taking out a paper from the inside of gown._

_Luhan scoffed in annoyance at the sight of it. “They added fucking pockets to this piece of shit gown?!” He said, mostly to himself._

_“I’ve prepared a speech today.” Joonmyeon said. “I hope it inspires all of you to do amazing things in your life.” He unfolded the paper and began reading it, “Today, is a special day. We see faces that we might never see again. We say hello and goodbye to friends who we may more may not see tomorrow. Today is different than any other day because we start our futures. It’s scary, but I suppose that’s what it means to really grow up. Growing up means not dream anymore but instead, making those dreams into reality. We always make promises to reach out dreams, to never give up and walk down great paths. Today, we’re taking our first step into an amazing future together. I hope all of you will succeed and find happiness! And last but not least, always remember to work hard for what you want. In the real world, things aren’t going to be handed to you like it has been in High school. In the real world, you need put forth effort to make any dream into a reality. I hope this has been an eye opener for everyone today. Thank you so much for listening! Go CLASS OF 2010!” He shouted the last part, causing every senior to clap and cheer._

_“Great speech! Very inspiriting,” Luhan said to Minseok. Minseok rolled his eyes and just nodded._

_Baekhyun only shook his head in disproval at Minseok’s action before turning to Luhan saying, “It was really inspiring! It definitely speaks to us, Luhan!”_

_Luhan nodded, “Exactly! We’re gonna make our dreams reality, Baek!”_

_Baekhyun smiled and nodded in agreement._

_They sat there for another hour, completely bored as each teacher talked at the podium about how they felt the school year went and how they would miss everyone._

_“Now Ladies and Gentlemen! It is time to hand out diplomas to the class of 2010.” The principal said through the microphone. Everyone began clapping, ready to get this long ceremony over with._

_As names were being calling up, Baekhyun looked around for his parents. Luhan noticed the distracted male._

_“Relax” Luhan said, “They’ll be here.”_

_Baekhyun sighed, “I doubt it.”_

_Luhan only shook his head. They stood up to wait in line to receive their diplomas._

_“Baekhyun!” A woman shouted in the audience. Baekhyun turned to the direction of the voice and smiled when he saw his mother. He waved at her and turned back around._

_“I told you.” Luhan said behind him._

_Baekhyun pouted, “But if my dad shows up, she’ll probably leave.”_

_“Who cares, Baek. My family isn’t here to just support me. There here for you too. You’re my family too, Baek.”Luhan gave Baekhyun a back hug._

_Baekhyun smiled, “Thanks Luhan.”_

_A couple of names later, Baekhyun’s name was called. He shyly walked up to the podium and grabbed his diploma._

_The principal got closer to Baekhyun and whispered, “Congratulations.”_

_Baekhyun smiled and nodded as a thank you. When he took a picture with the principal and stepped down from the stage, Baekhyun was greeted by his mother._

_“Honey! I’m so proud of you!” His mother cried._

_Baekhyun looked around, making sure no one was seeing this crying woman on his shoulder. “Omma!” He said, “You’re embarrassing me!”_

_“I don’t care! My Baekkie graduated!” She cried out._

_“Congratulations, Baek.” A male’s voice said from behind Baekhyun’s mother. Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he felt his mother go stiff._

_She turned around slowly with a disgusted look on her face and said, “You’re here?”_

_Baekhyun’s father nodded, “To support my son.”_

_“Well, then leave…”_

_“Omma!” Baekhyun shouted. “Please. It’s my graduation. Let’s not start a scene.”_

_“Baek’s right.” Mr. Byun turned to Baekhyun’s mom and smirked, “Don’t start a scene. We all know how good you are at doing that.”_

_She would have slapped him right then in there but thank god Luhan got his diploma in time to go up to Baekhyun and his family to greet them._

_“Hi Mr. Byun! Hi Mrs. Byun!” Luhan said with a smile._

_“It’s Ms. Lee, Luhan.” She corrected him._

_His smile faded and he nodded, “S-sorry.”_

_“It’s alright.” She turned to Baekhyun and said, “I have to go sweetie, enjoy the rest of your graduation day. I love you.” She gave Mr. Byun one more disgusted look before walking away._

_Baekhyun sighed sadly. He thought that both his parents would have some consideration to put up with each other for the sake of Baekhyun’s graduation._

_“God, I’m glad she’s gone.” Mr. Byun said in relief. “Do you two need a ride to Kyungsoo’s party?”_

_Baekhyun shook his head, “Kyungsoo’s driving us there.”_

_“Actually…” Luhan said. “Umm…Minseok is going to drive me there.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry! But…he just said he wanted to talk to me.”_

_“Let’s just go sit down and wait for Kyungsoo’s name to be called.” Baekhyun said as he walked towards their pervious seats._

_……………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Kyungsoo’s party was actually bigger than Baekhyun and Kyungsoo expected. He felt a little uncomfortable arriving there without Luhan. He didn’t want to admit it but he was actually intimidated by everyone grinding and dancing on each other. Plus, so many people were drunk and making out that it would have just been an uncomfortable experience for anyone really. He wondered why Kyungsoo invited all these people but when he asked, Kyungsoo told him that he honestly had no idea that this many people would show up when he handed out flyers for that party on Monday. Kyungsoo was not a popular guy, so it definitely shocked Baekhyun. But he guessed that people must have showed up because the flyer said FREE BEER._

_Baekhyun suspected Luhan to be there as soon as he arrived but there was no signs of the Chinese male anywhere. He guessed that Minseok’s cheap ass car probably broke down again._

_Baekhyun decided to dance with his other friend Jongdae to keep himself occupied while he waited for Luhan to show up._

_“Where’s Lulu?” Jongdae asked over the loud music._

_Baekhyun shrugged. He twirled around in Jongdae’s arms and said, “Probably sitting in Minseok’s car, making out.”_

_And that was exactly what Luhan was going._

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

_“Hm~” Luhan moaned into the kiss. “I love you so much, babe~”_

_Minseok groaned in response. He snuck his hands under Luhan’s shirt, only to feel the Chinese male freeze. Luhan pulled himself away and gave Minseok a disapproving look. “I’m not having sex in your car before the party.” He took his hands and tried to straighten his already wrinkled zebra pants, “Plus, I don’t want to wrinkle these pants anymore. My dad already ruined them this morning.”_

_Minseok sighed. He sat back in his seat, rolled his eyes, and said, “Luhan…we need to talk.”_

_Luhan smiled at him, expecting whatever Minseok was going to say was going to be good.”About what, babe?”_

_Minseok looked at him and said, “Us.”_

_Luhan looked at him confused and said, “What about us?”_

_Minseok shook his head. Luhan really didn’t know what was coming, and that’s what was making this situation even harder. “Don’t you think we’ve been dating for a long time?”_

_Luhan smiled. He thought: oh my gosh, is he going to propose to me?! We just graduated!_

_“Yeah, a wonderful long time.” Luhan said with a smile on his face._

_Minseok sighed, “It was wonderful time…I guess. But now…I think we need to move on to bigger and better things.”_

_Here comes that confused face Luhan gave Minseok. Minseok was really starting to pity this clueless Chinese male in the seat next to him._

_“We can move on to bigger and better things, Baozi….together.”_

_Minseok shook his head, “No, we can’t. Luhan, I’m breaking up with you.”_

_Luhan’s eyes widen. He felt everything in his heart drop. He stuttered out his words, feeling as if he could cry a million tears, “W-what d-do you mean you’re breaking up with me?”_

_“Just what I said. Is there any other way to say it?”_

_“B-but, I-I thought you loved me!”_

_“I do!….well, no I don’t…not anymore. I just feel like….you’re so immature sometimes, Luhan. When we’re together, you don’t act your age. You always fucking talk about fashion that I don’t give any craps about! Do you know how annoying it is to date someone so obsessed with clothes and materialistic things like you? You make me drive you to all these places with your dumb as shit friends. I’m not a fucking taxi, Luhan. And that annoying ass best friend of yours pisses me off to extent I can’t handle. We have nothing in common, Luhan. I can’t see a future with someone like you.”_

_Luhan felt his breath hitch. He slowly turned away from Minseok and said, “So you’re just kicking me out of your life, after four years that easily?”_

_Minseok nodded, “You’ll find someone amazing. I promise-“_

_Minseok would never be able to finish that sentence as a hard slap came to his right cheek. He held his face in pain and screamed, “You bitch! What the fuck!”_

_Luhan faked a laugh and said, “Who’s the immature one now, asshole? I have an amazing best friend, thank you very much! I am who I am and if you can’t appreciate me, then go fuck yourself!” He stuck up the middle finger before exiting the car and walking to Kyungsoo’s house alone. He couldn’t deny that he cried all the way there hoping he could run to Baekhyun in order to vent it all out._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_The room was getting hot. Baekhyun and Jongdae danced through 5 songs straight and Baekhyun was already tired._

_“You wanna go sit down somewhere?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae over the loud music._

_Jongdae nodded. Baekhyun led Jongdae outside. They both sat down on Kyungsoo’s childhood swing set and talked a little._

_“So what do you plan to do now that High school is over?” Baekhyun asked Jongdae._

_“Marry you.” Jongdae said monotonously._

_Baekhyun felt a blush creep on his face. Jongdae would always tease Baekhyun like this. He didn’t like Jongdae anymore than a friend and neither did Jongdae. However, Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he sometimes did think ‘what if Jongdae and I dated?’ It was a creepy thought but something to think about._

_“Actually…” Jongdae said, “Once we get married, you’ll have to change your last name to Kim because I’m taller than you and refuse to be the woman in this relationship.”_

_“No way! You’d have to change your last name! I refuse to be labeled as a woman!” He put his index finger to his lip as if he was thinking and jokingly said, “Hmmm….How does Byun Jongdae, sound?”_

_“Yah!” Jongdae shouted, feeling embarrassed. “That sounds like a porn star’s name! I’m not changing my last name to Byun!...You hear that noise, Kim Baekhyun?”_

_Baekhyun would have protest the name Jongdae gave him but Jongdae was being serious when he asked if he heard that noise. He turned around on the swing and saw a crying Luhan entering Kyungsoo’s house. His eyes widen and first thing he did was grab his jacket off the ground._

_“Yah! Where are you going, Kim Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked._

_“I just saw Lu-…yah! Don’t call me that. It sounds creepy!”_

_Jongdae laughed and teasingly said, “Kim Baekhyun sounds sweet! When you become my husband someday, you will love the name too.”_

_“Don’t count on that. I plan to never get married, Jongdae.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Have you not been paying attention to the nasty divorce my parents went through?”_

_Jongdae laughed a little, “Right! I forgot. Well, just because they had a bad marriage doesn’t mean you will too.”_

_“If my parents went through that, fate is bound to catch up and let it happen to me. Plus, I don’t need love in my life. Love becomes a messy, complicated interference anyway.….I have to go! I’ll see you later, Jongdae.” He ran towards Kyungsoo’s door and yanked it open._

_When he disappeared inside, Jongdae laughed to him. He thought: How could Baekhyun think like that? Love is wonderful! Just because his parents love was messed up, doesn’t mean that will be his fate too._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Once inside the house, Baekhyun looked around for Luhan. He spotted the Chinese male, thanks to his zebra pants. He had tears streaming down his face as he was about to take a drink out of an open beer can he found sitting on the table. Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the sight and he ran over to Luhan and took the can from him._

_“Yah! Are you stupid! Don’t drink something you found just lying around!” Baekhyun shouted over the blasting music to Luhan._

_Luhan tried to get the beer can back only for Baekhyun to hand it to a random drunk person._

_“Why did you do that?!” Luhan asked._

_“Because I rather have someone else get drunk and not remember this night rather than my best friend!”_

_Luhan angrily looked away and said, “I don’t want to remember shit about this night!”_

_Baekhyun was taken back. He grabbed Luhan’s hand and guided him outside. Luckily, Jongdae was gone from the swing set so Baekhyun placed a sobbing Luhan where Jongdae sat. He sat himself in the swing next to him. He allowed Luhan to cry some more before he asked what happened. When Luhan’s loud whimpering died down, Baekhyun turned to him and said, “What happened?”_

_Luhan sniffled. He wiped his nose and said, “That bastard broke up with me.”_

_“What?!” Baekhyun asked in shock. Even thought a part of him was happy about this, he still had no idea Minseok would be the one to break up with Luhan._

_Luhan nodded, “After four fucking years…I mean nothing to him?!”_

_“That’s not true.” Baekhyun said, trying to reassure him but deep down inside, he was throwing a fiesta._

_“It is, Baek. He said I was fucking immature and that he couldn’t see a future with someone like me.”_

_“Someone like you?”_

_Luhan nodded and cried some more, “I’m such a dumbass for thinking he was the one!”_

_Baekhyun patted his back. “No you aren’t.” Baekhyun said. However, he couldn’t deny it in his head that it was true; Luhan was quite dumb to date someone like Minseok._

_“I thought that after high school, we’d get married. We’d adopt little children from Japan and you would be there their godfather.”_

_Baekhyun couldn’t help but snort out a small laugh._

_“What’s so funny?” Luhan asked in a serious tone._

_Baekhyun tried to suppress his laughing smile, but failed. “You’re Chinese and Minseok is Korean. Wouldn’t it make sense to adopt a Chinese or Korean child? Why Japanese?”_

_Luhan rolled his eyes and sniffled. “Shut up…I like diversity.”_

_Baekhyun laughed a bit more before bringing himself closer to Luhan. He took Luhan’s head and rested it on his shoulder. Luhan let more tears roll down his face. “Minseok wasn’t the one, Lulu.” Baekhyun said._

_“Yes he was!” Luhan said defensively. “He was mature and older and-“_

_“the only reason you dated him was because he was older. I don’t know about the mature part though…” Baekhyun finished his sentence. He sighed and said, “You need to find someone who is like a mirror of you and will make you happy.”_

_Luhan laughed a little, “That’d be like dating you. Plus….Minseok did make me happy.”_

_“No he didn’t. He cheated on you countless times. He ignored your feelings and barley listened to you. And no offense, you talk too much but he should have at least been a good boyfriend and listen if he really cared about you.”_

_Luhan sniffled again. He knew Baekhyun was completely right. Luhan went through so much hell dating Minseok. If there was ever a time Luhan felt insecure, it was always around Minseok._

_“Luhan, you’re beautiful.” Baekhyun said. “You will find better love than Minseok.”_

_Luhan laughed a little, “You can’t say that. You don’t even believe in love, remember?”_

_Baekhyun pouted, “I’m trying to be a supportive friend here.”_

_“I know you are and I appreciate it.”_

_“Take more word though. You’ll find your happiness someday. Minseok is like…a bump in the road. It’s time you drive over him and move on.”_

_Luhan nodded his head understandingly. He lifted his head off of Baekhyun’s shoulder and gave him a small smile, “I do need to move on. We weren’t meant to be. Who knows? If we stayed together than my dream of becoming a famous fashion designer would never come true.”_

_“Exactly! Don’t worry about him. Worry about yourself and the career you want to succeed in.”_

_“Thanks Baek.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

_Baekhyun rested his head on Luhan and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while._

_Luhan took a deep breath and said, “You’re right.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“I need to worry about myself and the career I wanna succeed in. I’m not gonna let this bad break up make me think my life is over.” He stood up. With a serious look, he said, “Baek, we need to make out dreams come true!”_

_Baekhyun laughed, “I know. We say that all time.”_

_“Yes but this time I mean it! We have to be determined! Let’s make a promise right here and right now that we won’t give up! That we’ll both have an amazing future!”_

_Baekhyun smiled, “Of course, I promise!”_

_Luhan pulled him up from the swing and said, “I promise too! No more heart breaks or interferences that could ruin out future, okay? We have to stay focus!”_

_Baekhyun nodded, “I completely agree!”_

_“Great!...So then…what do you think about moving out of Gwangju and moving to Seoul?”_

_Baekhyun’s eyes widen. He’s always wanted to go to Seoul. It was like the heart of South Korea where so many industries were. If Luhan wanted be a fashion designer, Seoul was the place go. If Baekhyun wanted to be a singer, Seoul was the place to audition. The heart of South Korea lied in Seoul where dreams were turned into an amazing reality. They lived Gwangju all their lives, it was about time they branched out to bigger and better things._

_Baekhyun nodded and said, “That would be a dream come true! B-but how would we be able to afford a place there? It’s so expensive!”_

_Luhan laughed and said, “My dad can pay for an apartment. We’ll keep up the rent by getting jobs! I know it’s so impulsive to ask you to move there, but it’s where we should be if we’re ready to start living out our dreams.”_

_Baekhyun took a deep breath and smiled, “I’m ready start living then.”_

_Luhan smiled back and said, “Me too.”_

**_ 2 Week Later: _ **

_“Thanks dad!” Luhan told him as he watched his dad carry the last box of clothes into Baekhyun’s and Luhan’s brand new apartment._

_Baekhyun and his dad walked into the apartment carrying a heavy TV. Baekhyun looked over to Luhan and noticed the Chinese male sitting at the dining room table sketching in his notebook._

_“Yah!” Baekhyun shouted for his attention. “Help us carry this!”_

_Luhan pursed his lips and shook his head, “I need to finish this sketch. I’m submitting it to the Konkuk University of Seoul Korea. I decided to major in apparel designs there.”_

_Baekhyun and his dad set the TV on the stand. Baekhyun cracked his back since it was in pain most of the day carrying boxes into the apartment. He sarcastically clapped his hands and said, “Good for you. But there’s still more boxes that need to be unpacked and you have to help me.”_

_Luhan sighed, “Can I just finish it later? The deadline for my sketch needs to be submitted by Tuesday if I want to get into the school.”_

_Baekhyun rolled his eyes._

_Mr. Byun laughed amusingly at the two friends interactions and said, “Baek!”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Did you submit your video audition to Yonsei University?” Mr. Byun asked._

_Baekhyun smiled and nodded, “Already done!”_

_Luhan got up from his seat and hug Baekhyun. He looked at Mr. Byun and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your little Baekkie does great in his classes in college!”_

_Mr. Xi pouted, “I still wish you both were going to the same college, though. I’d feel safer knowing Baekhyun was watching over Luhan.”_

_“Yah!” Luhan shouted. “I’m older than him! I’ll be watching over Baek.”_

_Baekhyun laughed and said to Mr. Xi, “Don’t worry. Even though we won’t be at the same college, we’ll be living together. That should be enough to keep my eye on him.”_

_Luhan nodded, “Plus, we’ll see each other every day.”_

_Mr. Byun smiled. He wrapped his arms around Mr. Xi, Luhan and Baekhyun, bringing everyone into a group hug and said, “After so many years, I can’t believe you both are still best friends. Baekhyun have fun at your performing arts school….and take care of Luhan.”_

_Luhan nudged Mr. Byun on the side and whispered a faint, ‘I can take care of myself.’_

_“Luhan,” Mr. Byun said, “Do well in Fashion school. I know I won’t have to worry about either you because you have each other.”_

_Baekhyun smiled and said, “And we have the greatest parents in the world. Don’t worry too much about us.”_

_Luhan nodded in agreement, “Once you see Baekhyun singing his heart out on TV, you’ll know he’s doing alright.”_

_“And once you see Luhan’s clothes in stores all over the world, you’ll know he’s doing alright too.” Baekhyun said._

_They all pulled away from the group hug and laughed._

_“Well, we should get going. It’s a long ride back to Gwangju.” Mr. Xi said._

_Baekhyun and Luhan nodded. “We’ll start unpacking tonight. Thanks again for helping.” Baekhyun said. He nudged Luhan’s waist, indicating for him to say thank you too._

_“Oh yeah! Right! Thanks dad and Mr. Byun!” Luhan said._

_“Drive safely!” Baekhyun and Luhan told them as their dads walked out the door._

_Luhan turned to Baekhyun and excitingly said, “You ready?”_

_“For what?”_

_“To stay up all night, not have any parental supervision, and eat anything we want!...Okay maybe not 'anything'. I just bought new clothes and I can’t afford to gain weight right now.”_

_Baekhyun laughed. He swung his arm around Luhan and said, “College is going to be great! Especially since we’re going to be starting our careers too!”_

 


	3. Welcome To My Life

“Baekhyun, I need to you to put those pans away.”

“Baekhyun, can you get me a spatula?”

“Yo! Baek! Hand me a plate!”

Baekhyun sighed in annoyance.

You would have thought that after two years of working, he’d be use to being ordered around by everyone in the kitchen. He wasn’t at all. In fact, he didn’t expect his life to take a turn in the wrong direction. He and Luhan dreamed about being famous but now, here he was working as an assistant in the kitchen and catering to everyone’s needs while Luhan was at his job at Sweetie’s café. What went wrong?

“Baek-“

“I swear to god! If one more person calls my name, I will shoot all of you!” Baekhyun hissed at other chef’s in the kitchen.

“But you’re the assistant~” Jaehwan teased him.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him. Jaehwan was always known for teasing Baekhyun because he had the lowest job in the kitchen.

“I’m not even your assistant though! I’m Tao’s assistant!” Baekhyun shot back at him.

Who exactly was Tao? Well, he is South Korea’s famous Chinese chef! Quite the contradiction!  He own’s a restaurant by the name of Tao’s Restaurant. Not quite an original name but that didn’t matter since Tao recived so much business. And luckily for Baekhyun, he and Tao went to the same college and therefore, they knew each other well. When Baekhyun was going through the period of searching for a job in order to pay for rent at the apartment he shares with Luhan, Tao told him to work for him. However, Baekhyun wasn’t a great cook so Tao had to give him the job of an assistant so he could teach Baekhyun how to cook better in order to become a chef. Baekhyun didn’t care about becoming a chef. As long as he had a job to pay for rent, he was happy…well, kind of happy. What Baekhyun didn’t expect was for Tao’s business to become more popular in the past two years. It became so popular that Tao was barely around in the restaurant anymore as he was promoting the company in many other places. Which meant that he wasn’t able to teach Baekhyun about cooking a lot since he was busy cooking for the president of South Korea or catering for some huge foreign celebrity visiting the country. He would have taken Baekhyun along with him but Baekhyun refused because he didn’t want to leave his best friend all alone in their shared apartment. Tao was all over the place nowadays. He was popular in South Korea and Baekhyun couldn't be more proud of his friend. But he didn’t like the fact that Tao practically left him alone in the restaurant most of the time with the other snobby chef’s. Well, not all of them were snobby. There was one guy that Baekhyun was quite close too.

“Leave Baekhyun alone. Just because Tao isn’t here right now, doesn’t mean you can boss Baekhyun around. Get back to work now. All of you!” Minho said as he walked into the kitchen. Baekhyun smiled at him. Minho is one of the main Chef’s in the kitchen. He’s good friends with Tao which is why Tao left him in charge until he returned from catering at an event in Milan, Italy. When Tao wasn’t around, Baekhyun was Minho’s assistant. Luckily for Baekhyun, Minho wasn’t too bossy and he took really good care of the shorter male. Minho walked up to Baekhyun and smiled. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Baekhyun nodded and said, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Minho turned his attention to the other chef’s to make sure they were doing their own work. Baekhyun hesitantly looked at the clock on the wall. _Shit! It’s almost 3 PM! Luhan is gonna kill me!_ He nervously thought. He looked back at Minho with pleading eyes, mentally asking him if he could leave early.

Minho sighed before asking, “You have to be somewhere, don’t you?”

“Yes…” Baekhyun awkwardly said. “I’m sorry but Luhan is gonna wring my neck if I don’t get my ass over there in the next 15 minutes!”

Minho laughed. He knew Baekhyun wasn’t exaggerating about that. Everyone in Tao’s restaurant knew Luhan and often called him the ‘local fashionista’ because every time they saw Luhan when he came to pick up Baekhyun after work, he’d be wearing the weirdest but stylish outfits. Luhan was the over the top guy with such a loud personality and his clothes definitely screamed it too. Some of Baekhyun’s co-worker’s admired Luhan because of the sex appeal he radiated; however, others were scared of his 4D and mischievous personality. Most of them wondered how someone as quiet, shy, and sweet like Baekhyun was friends with someone like Luhan. But they didn’t know that in their friendship, Baekhyun was definitely the most stubborn one and Luhan was the disobedient one. Oddly enough, it certainly made their friendship work all these years. Today, it was Baekhyun’s turn to have the car that he and Luhan shared. Baekhyun dreaded the situation of both of them having to share a car. Since they both couldn’t individually afford their own car, they bought one together. Baekhyun paid the most for the car; no thanks to Luhan who spent all his money on winter scarf’s the day the payment for the car was due. Whenever Baekhyun had the car, it worried Luhan to an unimaginable extent. One thing Luhan didn’t like was the fact that Baekhyun was always late when picking him up from work. Baekhyun didn’t mean to always be late because coincidentally, an incident always came up that delayed Baekhyun from picking up Luhan. It would be random incidents like a cat sitting in the middle of the road and Baekhyun couldn’t go around it, or the car broke down, or even Tao making Baekhyun stay later for his shift because he needed help around the kitchen. Baekhyun tried his best to pick Luhan up on time, mostly to avoid Luhan’s lectures about being late. He dreaded that the most because Luhan talked on and on and on…

Minho nodded for Baekhyun to leave. Baekhyun gave him a thankful smile before walking towards the kitchen door.

“Oh! Baek!” Minho called for him. “You’re still wearing the apron!”

“Oh! Sorry!” Baekhyun apologetically said. He ran to the back room, hung up his apron, and left the kitchen quickly. When he was outside, he checked the time on his phone. _10 minutes. Okay…Let’s do this, Baekhyun! I will not suffer through another one of Luhan’s lectures again!_ He reassuringly thought and got into the car to drive to Luhan’s job.

* * *

“I’ll have the chocolate pie then. But what’s in it again?” A male customer smirked as he asked the pink hair boy behind the counter.

Luhan sighed, knowing he already explained this twenty times to the same customer. Luhan was starting to get the feeling that this guy was only asking as a way of flirting with him. But Luhan wasn’t attracted to him at all. He cursed himself for wearing the tightest pants possible today because that’s all this gross man was staring at from the other side of the counter. “Sir, I already explained this.” Luhan tried to restrain himself form slapping this guy a million times.

The customer winked at him and leaned against the counter to get closer to Luhan. “I’m sorry. I guess I was distracted by your beautiful eyes.”

 _What a horrible pick up line._ Luhan frustratingly thought. “Sir, is there anything I can get you?” _So you can get out of my face and leave!_

“Luhan! Stop flirting and get back to work!” Kris, Luhan’s boss, shouted from the back room.

 _I was not flirting you idiot! This gross man was the one that came on to me!_ Luhan rolled his eyes at the customer and walked to the other end of the counter to get his order of a chocolate pie.

“If you didn’t wear those ugly pants, you wouldn’t have gotten in trouble with Kris.” Seohyun, Luhan’s coworker, spitefully said to Luhan. If it wasn’t obvious, she hated Luhan.

Luhan scoffed at her and said, “And if you weren’t so ugly youself, you could get a boyfriend.” And if that wasn’t obvious, he hated her right back.

Working at Sweeties Café with a huge bitch and mean boss was not at all what Luhan planned. Unfortunately, he needed a job to pay the rent for his and Baekhyun’s shared apartment too. Since Luhan was used to being spoiled, he expected his dad to pay for the apartment completely. However, when Luhan got cut off because of his terrible grades in college, his father had to put his foot down and do some real discipline to Luhan. Baekhyun found that amusing but it wasn’t so amusing when Baekhyun realized that he wouldn’t be living rent-free anymore. Luckily for Luhan, he found a job within a week his parent’s cut him off. Sweetie’s café was hiring for a new cashier and Luhan happily applied. Though, this wasn’t his dream job. It was far from it actually. He planned to work here to just pay for rent until he found a job for a fashion company. But things are obviously easier said than done. For the past 2 years, he’s been working at Sweetie’s café. His boss is a total dick but he gets along with all his co-worker’s, except Seohyun. That girl has been working there for only 3 months and yet, she still manages to piss Luhan off every second he sees her. Most of the people that worked at Sweetie’s café were high school students. Seohyun was one of them. She worked part-time and sadly, her shifts are almost the same as Luhan’s. Luhan thought that she only had such a bitchy attitude because she thought she was cool since she’s a senior in high school now. But that wasn’t it at all. She was just a bitch. No explanation for it, really. The other high school students who worked there weren’t nearly as mean as Seohyun though. Luhan got along with everyone, except that girl and the devil he calls a boss.

“Here you go, sir.” Luhan said as he handed the chocolate pie to the customer. The customer winked before slipping his number to Luhan on top of the counter and walked out of the store. Luhan picked it up and groaned. When has something like this _not_ happened to him at work? He tossed the piece of paper into the trash and got a washcloth to wipe down the tables. He looked at the cat-clock hanging on the wall to check the time. _30 minutes. Almost closing time….Baekhyun better get his ass over here! I don’t want to spend another second in this hell hole that Kris call’s Sweetie’s café. The name of this place should be the total opposite actually. He should have named this place Bitch-Face Café. Yes! Totally! And we would sell little mugs with Kris’ face on it! It would scare the children a lot, especially during Halloween!_ Luhan laughed to himself at the silly thoughts running through his head. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to here the little bell above the café’s door ring, indicating a customer coming it.

The customer looked around, trying to find an employee who could help him. He spotted the pink hair male wiping down the table and laughing to himself. He couldn’t help but let his eyes drift down to Luhan’s tight pants. Feeling almost like a pervert, he jolted his eyes away from the inviting sight. “Excuse me?” the customer said.

Luhan stopped laughing and looked up at the male that called for him. His eyes widen a little at the sight of the male. He looked so professional in his Stile Latino Black Suit, Pineider Men’s black leather shoes and Cartier Ballon Bleu wrist watch. Oh yes, Luhan noticed all the expensive stuff this man was wearing. His sharp jaw line even looked expensive too, but Luhan doubted that was one handsome feature the man didn't have to pay for because it looked so natural. His pale skin looked as if it never seen the sun before and his body was slim yet muscular. Luhan even wondered if his underwear was expensive as well. This man was definitely an eye catching Casanova and Luhan couldn’t help but drool at the sight. It was a plus that he looked way older than Luhan and Luhan was definitely attracted to older guys.

“Sir, are you okay?” The male said, pulling Luhan out of his intensive staring.

 _Oh god! He’s actually talking to me!_ Luhan sheepishly smiled at him and nodded. “I’m great…” He said in a daze.

The male lightly laughed at him causing Luhan’s heart to flutter at half-moon crescents that appeared on the man’s face.

“C-can I help you?” Luhan nervously said.

“Uh…yeah!” The male eagerly said as he remembered why he walked into the café in the first place. “I’m looking for-”

“Ah~” Seohyun beamed from behind the counter. She ran up to Sehun and embraced him in a hug, causing Luhan to scowl at her in disgust. “I’m glad you’re here!” Seohyun said to the male. He lightly pulled away and smiled at her.

“Yeah. Well, you texted me that you needed a ride anyway so….” the male responded.

“Right! Let’s go now!” She quickly ran to the back room to get her jacket.

Luhan looked at the male and mentally pouted. _He must be Seohyun’s boyfriend. Ughh! How did she get someone so handsome and older?!_

When Seohyun returned with her jacket on, she pecked the male on the cheek.

“Seohyun!” The male said in surprised and slight irritation. He wiped her kiss off, causing Luhan to smirk.

“Sorry!” She _not-so_ apologetically said. She grabbed his hand and said, “Let’s go.” She turned to Luhan and faked the world’s biggest smile. “Mind telling Kris that I have to leave early?”

 _No.._ Luhan thought. He faked a wide smile, that hurt way too much when looking at an ugly troll, and said, “Of course.”

“Thanks Lulu!” She said as she forcefully pulled the male out of the café. Too bad Luhan missed the look of disappointment when the male was forced to pull his eyes from Luhan.

Luhan sighed and thought, _Seriously…how did that bit-_  
“Xi Luhan! Get back to work!” Kris yelled from the back room. Luhan groaned before continuing to wipe down the table. _One of these days, Kris…One of these days…_

* * *

“I told you I wouldn’t be late.” Baekhyun smirked at Luhan who was getting into the car.

“Actually, you’re 20 minutes late.” Luhan said as he rolled his eyes.

“What?!” Baekhyun looked at the time on the car’s dash port and groaned. “Ughh! I forgot to set the clock back an hour because of day light savings time!” He hit his head against the window, preparing himself for another one of Luhan’s lectures. However, Luhan was oddly silent. Baekhyun looked at him and asked, “Yah…what’s wrong?”

“What?” Luhan quickly looked at him. Clearly he must have been in some deep thinking.

“Did you have a bad day at work?” Baekhyun asked. He mentally face-palmed himself for asking that question when he clearly knew the answer.

“Every day is a bad day when you’re working for someone like Kris.” Luhan said. He slouched in the seat and said, “Drive…”

Baekhyun nodded understandingly and started the car. It was quiet, mostly because they were both drained from a long day of work and just didn’t feel like talking. However, both of them were use to it. In the past 2 years, it’s always been like this. Baekhyun and Luhan didn’t expect their dreams to take a turn for the worst. Their plan was supposed to be like this: During college, they would pursue their careers. However, that didn’t happen at all. Something called reality kicked them in the balls and now here they are. They never expected to be thrown into a competitive field where there were other people who were trying to reach similar dreams like them. Slowly, their dreams started fading away. Baekhyun auditioned for numerous Music Companies. He got in to all of them but sadly, they were just scams and ripped him off a lot! Baekhyun lost tons of money. Luhan sent his clothing designs to many Fashion labels, but he never heard back from any of them. However, Luhan realized that it was only because there must have been someone in the company who was impressed with Luhan’s ideas so much, that they probably felt intimidated and thought they would lose their jobs and be replaced by Luhan. So they probably shredded Luhan’s designs in order for their company’s boss to NEVER see what kind of master mind like Luhan was out there. It was hard finding jobs that benefitted Baekhyun and Luhan’s careers. Never in a million years did they think they would wind up here: Luhan working at Sweetie’s café. Baekhyun working at Tao’s restaurant…as an assistant, of course. And lastly, they never thought they’d pretty much struggle to pay for rent and food in the apartment. If their parents could see them now, they’d surely be worried and disappointed in their sons. But Baekhyun and Luhan would never let their parents worry about the two of them because that would just take their pride away.

Baekhyun and Luhan silently walked up the stairs to their apartment. They planned to go straight to bed without any dinner because they were both too tired to cook anything. But as soon as they walked into their apartment, they didn’t expect Jongdae to be sitting on the couch…naked…with only a blanket covering his crotch area. Specifically, Luhan’s blanket he knitted himself.

Baekhyun and Luhan groaned in annoyance.

This was typical of Jongdae. He didn’t live in the apartment but he always made himself at home there. Luhan thought that this was purely Baekhyun’s fault. When Luhan and Baekhyun spent the first night in their apartment, Baekhyun had to do the dumbest thing by skyping Jongdae. During their video chat, Baekhyun showed Jongdae around the apartment and told him what life is like in Seoul. Jongdae was impressed and only wanted to hear more. Sadly, this inspired Jongdae to move to Seoul to pursue his dream of becoming a writer. He got his own apartment, smaller than Baekhyun and Luhan’s apartment though, a couple of blocks down the street. But even with his own little cheap spacet, Jongdae always spent his time inside of Baekhyun and Luhan’s apartment instead. It was fun at first because the three friends would have sleep over’s and do homework while they talked to each other. But now, Jongdae was becoming a burden on Baekhyun and Luhan. Baekhyun just didn’t have the heart to tell Jongdae. As for Luhan, he was always ready to scream at Jongdae to leave but Baekhyun was quick to stop him. Jongdae was and always will be an annoyance but he was after all their friend and there was no denying that they cared for Jongdae.

“What are you doing naked on my couch?!” Luhan snapped at Jongdae.

Jongdae smirked before saying, “It got hot and I don’t know how to turn on the air conditioner in your apartment. By the way, Luhan, your ass is looking amazing in those pants.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh, already knowing that Jongdae only complemented Luhan in order to distract him from the fact that he is sitting naked on the couch.

Luhan smiled and said, “I know!” He rubbed his butt to show the shape and said, “I was gonna get these in purple but this color is sooo much be- Yah!” He removed his hand and contorted his face back to anger, “Don’t you complement me! Get the hell out of our apartment!”

Jongdae laughed before saying, “Alright, alright!” He got up, causing Luhan to shield his eyes in case he saw any of Jongdae’s private parts.

Luhan angrily stomped to his bedroom while mumbling, “ _Slick bastard! Thinking he could say nice things to me and not get away with being naked in our damn apartment!”_

“You’ve really done it now, Jongdae.” Baekhyun amusingly said.

“He’ll get over it.” Jongdae replied as he got his pants on. He quickly buttoned up his shirt and asked, “How was work today?”

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders and said, “Same as always. Tao’s still in Milan so the other chef’s think they can boss me around.”

“But at least you have Minho there,” Jongdae teased.

“Yah! It’s not like that. He’s just my friend.”

“ _Friend…sure_ …” Jongdae laughed.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and asked, “How was work today for you?”

“Boring…as usual.” Jongdae walked towards the door and opened it. “Oh! Before I forget, are you still going to the Seoul Newspaper Festival with me? I still need a _date_.”

Baekhyun deeply sighed. Jongdae asked him the same question a week ago and honestly, Baekhyun didn’t want to go to some boring Newspaper Festival. Jongdae only asked him because a new girl in Jongdae’s writing class was attending and Jongdae didn’t want to look like a loner going there alone. Truthfully, he needed a wingman and Baekhyun was really the only person he knew around the Seoul area who could really help him. Luhan would just cause trouble for him. As much as Baekhyun cared for his friend, he really didn’t want to go. Jongdae is so blunt and funny, so why would it be hard for him to talk this new girl then?

“Yeah…” Baekhyun bitterly agreed.

Jongdae smiled at him and said, “Thanks, Baek!” With that said, he walked out of the apartment with a slight skip in his step.

Baekhyun rubbed his temples in annoyance before walking to Luhan’s bedroom to check up on his friend. When he opened up the door, he saw Luhan sitting on the bed with his feet outstretched and his laptop on his lap. He had a juice box in his mouth as he was intensely staring at his computer screen. “What are you looking at?” Baekhyun asked as he sat on the bedside him.

Luhan put the juice box on his night stand before sitting up straight in order to talk. He pointed at his computer screen and said, “I’m on Facebook.”

“Why?” Baekhyun disgustedly asked. In their friendship, of course it was Luhan who was more social than Baekhyun. Plus, Baekhyun did not understand why Luhan was Facebook friends with people he obviously doesn’t like. But judging from the way Luhan was stalking profiles online right now, he knew exactly that Facebook is just some website that allows you to keep up to date on what your enemies are doing.

“Look!” Luhan clicked on a link to Seohyun’s profile. The first thing on her wall was a picture of her hugging that guy Luhan kind of… _sort of_ …talked to at the café.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” Baekhyun asked as he eyed the photo.

“That guy walked into the café today!”

“And?....”

“Isn’t he hot?!” Luhan smiled at the photo but then pouted when he realized that Seohyun was in it too. “Seohyun just posted this picture of this guy and her. I would have flirted with him instantly if I wasn't taken back by his looks and of course, if Seohyun didn’t ruin. I think he’s her boyfriend.”

“Does he have name?” Baekhyun asked.

“Let me check!” Luhan looked through the comment section and the tags but didn’t see anything that would be a name to match the guy in that photo. “No name… _for now_ …” Luhan schemingly answered.

Baekhyun laughed and pointed at Seohyun’s profile. “Look! She’s not in a relationship with him. Her relationship status says single.”

Luhan let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god. But why did she kiss him on the cheek then when he came to pick her up?” Luhan asked mostly to himself.

Baekhyun shrugged and said, “Maybe they’re just friends.”

“Friends don’t kiss friends on the cheek.” Luhan said as he rolled his eyes. He instantly regretted those words as Baekhyun leaned closer to Luhan and planted a wet slobbery kiss on his cheek. “Ew!” Luhan said as he rubbed his cheek to remove Baekhyun’s spit.

Baekhyun laughed harder and said, “See! When people do skin-ship, it doesn’t always mean they are a couple!”

“We’re not a couple, Baek.” Luhan lifted his foot and kicked him off the bed, earning a groan of pain from the smaller male.

Baekhyun stood up and playfully said, “Well, that was very bitchy of you.”

Luhan smirked, glancing up at the older before returning his attention to his laptop. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun shook his head at his cocky friend and said, “I’m gonna go take a shower then get ready for bed. Good night, Lulu.”

“Don’t waste all the hot water!” Luhan shouted at him as he watched his friend leave the room. When Baekhyun was out of his bedroom, Luhan turned his attention back to his laptop. He stared at the picture for a while longer and frustratingly thought, _Seriously…how does Seohyun know someone as hot as this guy!_

* * *

Sehun awkwardly pulled away from Seohyun.

“Wait! Just one more picture. Please~ Sehunnie~!” She pleaded. Sehun mentally groaned. He was obviously a nice guy. Too bad niceness didn’t really get you so far. Especially when certain people took advantage of it like Seohyun right now. She was a sweet girl to him, but it was painfully obvious that she was acting this clingy because she liked him too. Also, he had to be nice since she’s the cousin of Park Chanyeol, Sehun’s best friend. She took one last picture of him and her. She looked at the photo and smiled, “This is perfect! Definitely going to post this one on Facebook!”

 _Who uses Facebook anymore?_ Sehun thought. He awkwardly smiled at her and nodded, “I should really get upstairs. They’re all probably waiting for me.”

Seohyun pouted, “Aww, okay! I’ll see you tomorrow in school?”

He nodded and walked towards the elevator, letting out a sigh of relief. He headed towards Mr. Park’s office and greeted some of the secretaries. Sehun knew his way around Park’s Music Industry. He spent a good amount of time in it since he’s best friends with Chanyeol, the son of the former C.E.O. Everyone there knew him and treated him with the upmost respect because of his association with the boss. It actually made Sehun feel great since he doesn’t get treated like an adult very often. But now that Chanyeol is taking over Park’s Music Industry and Sehun is best friends with him, Sehun was sure that he would be getting more respect outside of the company as well. Especially since Sehun’s in his senior year of high school and soon to graduate.

As he continued walking, his eyes widen in disappointment. _Shit! I forgot to get Chanyeol a present!_

Waiting in Mr. Park’s office were Chanyeol’s parents, a couple of coworkers, Chanyeol’s girlfriend, and Sehun’s cousin, Kai. They were all there to throw Chanyeol a small surprise party for becoming the new C.E.O. It was mostly a last minute set up but Dara, Chanyeol’s girlfriend, wanted to do something special for her boyfriend as soon as his father told him that he would become the new C.E.O. Sehun knew that Chanyeol was preparing for this role almost all his life. It was given that Chanyeol graduated early because of his amazing grades too and earned his degree in under 3 years. Chanyeol was a year older than Sehun but they were still best friends. But now, Sehun wasn’t feeling like a best friend since he forgot to get a present for Chanyeol!

He opened up the door to Mr. Park’s office and was greeted with a loud surprise! When the few people in the office realized that it was just Sehun, not the person they were expecting, they all sighed in frustration. “He didn’t get here yet?” Sehun asked Mrs. Park.

Mrs. Park shook her head and asked, “Where is that boy?! He should have been here in-”

“Surprise~!” Dara shouted as soon as Chanyeol walked into the room looking confused. Everyone now groaned in annoyance since they missed their cue to yell _surprise!_

Chanyeol reassuringly smiled at them before placing a kiss on Dara’s cheek. “Thanks, babe.” He happily said.

“Of course!” She gave him an almost bone crushing hug before making her way to the cake on the desk to cut up.

“Congratulations, son.” Mr. Park said.

“Yes! You earned it!” Mrs. Park hugged her son. Chanyeol smiled at them.

“Thank you.” As his parent’s went to go help Dara cut up the cake, some more people said congratulations to Chanyeol. Chanyeol thanked them but his eyes were fixed on trying to find his best friend.

“Congrats, man.” Sehun greeted him.

“Congrats! Dude~! Do you know how much money you’re going to get now that you’re C.E.O?!” Kai eagerly said, earning a smack in the head from his cousin.

“Yah! It’s not about the money!” Sehun said to Kai. He looked at Chanyeol and smiled, “It’s about living your dreams. And knowing you, I know this has been your dream for a long time.”

“It has!” Chanyeol widely smiled. “Thank you guys so much for being here!”

“No problem, man.” Kai said. He smirked at Sehun before telling Chanyeol, “And just to show you how much I’m the _better_ friend….I got you this.” He pulled out a small gift from behind his back and handed it to Chanyeol.

 _You bastard!_ Sehun thought. Of course Kai would pull some stunt like this. His cousin has always tried being the better friend or the better grandson or the better anything just so Sehun wouldn’t take up that title. It was always a silent but loud competition between Kai and Sehun and sadly, Sehun always lost.

“Uh…” Sehun awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “I have your gift but-”

“But what?” Kai teasing said, earning a death glare from his cousin.

“I-I..uh…”

Chanyeol patted Sehun’s back and said, “It’s okay, man.”

Chanyeol knew exactly what Sehun was talking about. In all honesty, he was better friends with Sehun anyway. He was grateful for Kai’s gift but as long as he had Sehun there with him tonight, he didn’t care what he got from the two feuding cousins.

“Kai! Come taste this delicious cake!” Kai’s friend, Subin, called for him. Kai excused himself from Chanyeol and Sehun before making his way over to her.

“He’s such a brat.” Sehun scowled.

Chanyeol laughed and mockingly said, “Oh my gosh! Did I just hear Sehun say something mean?!”

Sehun was nice…just not when it came to his cousin, Kai.

“Whatever…anyway, congrats.” Sehun patted him on the back.

“You already said that.” Chanyeol laughed at him again.

“Oh yeah! Right! Anyway, are you and your girlfriend going out tonight to celebrate some more?”

Chanyeol sighed before shaking his head. “I really don’t want to. Don’t repeat this but…” He leaned closer to Sehun and whispered, “I knew she was going to plan this surprise party for me. I was planning on ditching.”

“What? Why?”

“Dara’s great and all but…I feel like she only threw this party to look better in my parent’s eyes. But I don’t know why she has to try so hard. They already love her to death.”

The thing about Dara and Chanyeol’s relationship, they were practically forced into a relationship. Since their parents worked in the same industry, they were automatically set up and have been dating for 3 years now. It was a plus that they had the same surname. At first, Chanyeol didn’t like Dara. She was more of a friend because they knew each other since elementary school. He knew that she liked him way more than he liked her. Over time, he actually did develop real feelings for her though. He was the one that asked her out, with the help of pressure from his parents. Now that their families grew closer, both parties expected Chanyeol to propose to Dara anytime soon. Chanyeol didn’t know if he was ready for marriage, considering that he’s only 19 years old and Dara’s 20 years. However, his father had a conversation with him. He told Chanyeol about how proud he was of him now that he’s taking over Park’s Music Company, and how he knew Dara would make a great mother someday. In a way, the conversation steered in the direction of Mr. Park basically telling Chanyeol that it’s okay to marry young since he has a stable job now and finished college with Music Degree and a minor in business. So now that his parents and Dara’s parents were expecting him propose any day now, Chanyeol had to admit that he was quite a nervous wreck about it.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Mrs. Park said allowed. It wasn’t that hard to get everyone’s attention since there were only about 15 people in the room. “I know this is such a small gathering to celebrate my son’s accomplishment of becoming the new C.E.O.”

“Which is why…” Dara happily spoke up next to her. “We’ve decided to throw an event party for Chanyeol’s celebration!”

This shocked Chanyeol and he annoyingly thought, _Another party? I didn’t become C.E.O. just to attend parties…_

“Right!” Mrs. Park said. “We will be inviting more of our family to come along and we would like to invite you all as well!” Everyone cheered in the room, but Sehun and Chanyeol kept quiet. “Dara’s family will also be attending too. Isn’t that great Chanyeol?”

 _Oh my gosh. I know what they are trying to do here!_ He could already sense that his mother wanted him to propose at the celebration she is setting up for him. “Fantastic.” He tried to sound happy about it.

“We want to thank you all for attending this small gathering!” Dara said. She smiled at Chanyeol and walked up to him. She pecked him on the lips and asked, “Are you excited?”

“Yes, babe. But…do we really need to have another party?” Chanyeol desperately asked.

“Of course we do!” Mrs. Park said as she walked up to the couple.

“Sorry, Yeol. It wasn’t my idea.” Dara whispered in his ear. He kissed her temple and nodded understandingly.

Of course it was his mom’s idea. This was her way of pushing the proposal in Chanyeol’s face. “Mom, another party isn’t necessary.”

“Yes it is!” Mrs. Park argued. “You’re relatives will be attending, as well as Dara’s family and the coworkers of Park’s Music Industry too. This is a good way to talk to your new employees and get to know them.”

“I know but-”

“No buts! This is going to happen. I already called that popular restaurant to cater for us at the event.”

“Tao’s Restaurant?” Dara asked, already knowing since he’s quite famous lately.

Mrs. Park nodded, “He agreed to cater the event after his business in Milan is over with.” She happily smiled at Sehun, Dara and Chanyeol and said, “So, prepare your selves! Next week will be a joyful event!” With that said, she walked away to find her husband.

“ _A joyful event!”_ Sehun mocked her, earning a smack in the chest from Chanyeol for his immaturity.

“You’re not mad, are you?” Dara asked.

Chanyeol smiled reassuringly and said, “Of course not.” He pecked her on the lips and said, “I could never be mad at you.”

“Gross…” Sehun said, earning another smack.

He could really be immature sometimes…

“Anyway, I’m going to drive your cousin home. She's waiting downstairs. I’ll see you tomorrow. Please drive home safely, Yeol. I worry too much.”

 _Oh, thank god! I don’t have to drive Seohyun home now!_ Sehun happily thought.

Dara kissed Chanyeol again before walking out.

Sehun watched as Chanyeol lovingly smiled at her retreating figure. “You know what, Sehun?” Chanyeol asked.

“What?” “I may not be ready for marriage but I do know one thing.”

“And that is?”

“Dara would make a wonderful mother someday…don’t you think?”

* * *

When the party was over, Sehun drove him and Chanyeol to Chanyeol’s apartment building. As they were driving, Sehun felt hesitant to bring up something that’s been lingering in his mind for hours. Sehun cleared his throat before saying, “So…you know that café near the mall area?”

“Sweetie’s café.” Chanyeol said, already remembering it since that use to be his and Sehun’s hang out spot years ago before it was bought by some scary looking guy and revamped into such the delicate name it was given. “I noticed they remodeled it. Seohyun works there, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah…So does…this guy.” Sehun awkwardly said.

Chanyeol smirked at him, but Sehun couldn’t see it because he was driving. “This guy…” Chanyeol repeated.

Sehun nodded, “He’s like really….pretty.”

“Aaaw….does Sehunnie have a crush!?” Chanyeol pinched his cheeks, causing Sehun to swerve the car a bit.

“Yah! Shut up! I never said.”

“Then why are you bringing him up?” Chanyeol smirked some more. “What’s his name?”

“I don’t know. He’s really attractive and well…I don’t know…I kind of need your advice.”

“My advice?!” Chanyeol asked in shock.

“Yeah. You’ve been in a relationship with Dara for so long so you’re obligated to give me advice on love.”

“Okay. First of all, my relationship with Dara was pretty much forced by my parents. And I don’t _love_ her. I like her a lot.”

“Whatever. Just be a friend here and help me out.”

Chanyeol laughed before saying, “Okay…well…” He tried to think of something, “Let’s start of with this: What does he look like?”

“Hmmm…” Sehun tried to remember, but it wasn’t that hard to forget. “He’s got pink hair-”

“Oh my god! HE’S A FRUIT LOOP, ISN’T HE?!!” Chanyeol laughed hysterically.

“Yah!” Sehun shouted. He leaned forward and smacked Chanyeol on the head. “Don't call him that!"

Chanyeol always used that term as way of saying gay. He came up with it when Sehun admitted his was gay. Sehun cried hysterically that day when he came out with the truth. The only way to lighten up the mood was Chanyeol’s cheesy joking around by calling Sehun a fruit-loop. The term was stupid to Sehun but actually funny.

“Then why does he have pink hair? Is he gay?” Chanyeol asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I mean…he was wearing really tight pants, Chanyeol. So tight, I think I saw the lining of his penis.”

Chanyeol laughed again and teasingly said, “He’s definitely a fruit loop… _like you_ …but please continue…”

Sehun sighed before saying, “He has gorgeous eyes too. Seriously, Chanyeol…I wonder if he goes to my school. I never seen him around before.”

“Well, Seohyun works there with him. Maybe she’s friends with him. You could ask her for his name and number.”

“I don’t think so. Seohyun likes me too much.”

Chanyeol laughed and said, “Look, it’s obvious you’re attracted to him. Go to the café and ask him out. The worst he could say is no.”

Sehun sadly sighed before saying, “I’m kind of nervous. I mean…I just came out of the closet and that was hard on my parents. How do you think they would react if I actually bought home a guy?”

“No one’s asking you to marry him! Just ask him out on a date. But first things first.”

“What?”

“You have to get that Pink fruit-loop’s name.”


	4. Just Another Average Day

* _Knock Knock*_

“Luhan! Can you get that!” Baekhyun tiredly shouted from his bed as he heard someone knock on the main door of their apartment.

* _Knock Knock*_

“Luhan~ Please!”

* _Knock Knock*_

“Seriously!? You’re not going to make me get up, are you?!”

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

_“_ Oh my gosh!” Baekhyun grumbled as he got out of the warm comfort of his bed just to answer the door.

Baekhyun would have preferred to sleep all morning instead of being bothered. Luckily for him, he didn’t need to be at work until 12 pm. He planned to sleep the whole morning in order to _hopefully_ catch up on the sleep he’s been missing lately. Work was usually tiring, so it was obvious he would lose sleep from it every now and then. Today was the one day that he could actually get the amount of sleep he’d been hoping for. However, the constant knocking on the door and a certain _someone_ ignoring his pleads to answer it caused Baekhyun to mentally shoot bullets in his head.

Baekhyun opened up the door and to his surprise, Luhan was standing right in front of him. When Baekhyun gave him a disapproving look, Luhan smiled at him sheepishly. “I forgot my key,” Luhan said.

“Of course you did…” Baekhyun said. He yawned before allowing Luhan to enter the apartment.

Luhan happily entered, carrying grocery bags in both hands. Baekhyun was too tired to notice so headed back towards his room to get the remainder of his sleep left.

“Wait!” Luhan said.

“What?” Baekhyun turned to him with tired eyes.

Luhan smiled again before saying, “Help me put away the groceries.”

“Groceries?” Baekhyun asked. His eyes traveled down to Luhan’s hands and his eyes widen in surprise.

One thing about Luhan, he NEVER bought groceries. Okay, maybe that was a little bit of an exaggeration. Luhan NEVER brought groceries… _with his own money._ Usually Baekhyun and he would pay for them together. Of course Baekhyun pays more but Luhan would never admit that. Seeing Luhan holding bags of groceries relieved Baekhyun that he didn’t have to do grocery shopping this week, but it also worried him because... _what money did Luhan use to buy all that?!_ Another fun fact about the pink haired boy, he was _almost always_ broke, which is why he hardly pays for groceries either.

Baekhyun looked at him suspiciously before asking in a stern tone, “How did you buy all of those?”

Luhan nervously chuckled to avoid being answering the question. He made his way towards the kitchen with Baekhyun following behind and began unpacking the groceries. “There was a _sale_ ,” He finally said after being interrogated by Baekhyun’s intense stare.

“A _sale_? Luhan…” Baekhyun sighed. “Our market doesn’t have sales- Yah!” Baekhyun shouted when he realized something. “Our market doesn’t have sales!’ He repeated.

Luhan smirked at him before saying, “I know.” He pulled out a packet of pink panther underwear in a bag and showed Baekhyun. “You like it?” He asked in order to avoid being questioned by how he got the money to pay for all this stuff. “It was on sale,” he added. 

Baekhyun mentally face-palmed. Another thought ran through his mind and he worriedly asked, “You didn’t take the car, did you!?”

Baekhyun already knew the answer to his question when Luhan didn’t respond.

The market that Baekhyun and Luhan regularly shop at is a cheap market. It is closer to their apartment building so it makes it easier for their car. The car that Baekhyun and Luhan share is known for breaking down. So it was a given that there is a close market nearby that they could walk to without taking the car since the car could not accelerate itself  properly to a market further away than where they live at.

Everything was starting to make sense. Luhan had the underwear in his hand, caressing it to face in admiration. All the groceries looked really expensive and as Baekhyun glances his eyes at the space on the wall where they usually hung up the car keys, the keys were missing. _They’re probably in Luhan’s pocket._ Baekhyun thought. Yes, it was all making sense. Luhan had money…but just where did he get it from?

_*Knock Knock*_

Luhan instantly stopped caressing the fabric on his face and his eyes widen. Baekhyun only gave him a confused look.

_*Knock Knock*_

 “Don’t answer that,” Luhan said a little too quickly.

“Why not?” Baekhyun suspiciously asked.

_*Knock Knock*_

“Because…” Luhan said as if that was a good enough answer.

Baekhyun annoyingly shook his head at Luhan before making his way towards the door, only for Luhan to stand in way. “Move,” Baekhyun tiredly demanded.

_*Knock Knock*_

A noticeable slight panic rose on Luhan’s face. “I’ll get it,” Luhan said.

“No,” Baekhyun sternly said. “It’s probably some guy you borrowed money from, isn’t it?”

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time Luhan’s done something like that. However, it wasn’t anyone like that. But it definitely was someone who wanted their money….on legal terms of course.

* _Knock Knock*_

“No!” Luhan said feeling offended.

* _KNOCK KNOCK*_

Baekhyun sighed before pushing his way past Luhan.

“No, Baek!” Luhan rushed after him. However, he was too late as Baekhyun opened the door. The landlord, Leeteuk, stood right in front of Baekhyun.

“Oh! Hi, Leeteuk.” Baekhyun smiled with politeness.

Leeteuk rolled his eyes at him and searched around for the one person he wanted to see right now.

_Luhan._

“You!” Leeteuk said as he rushed his way past Baekhyun and into the apartment. “I said Friday! You emailed me and said you’d have it by then!”

Baekhyun was confused for a moment, until he noticed Luhan’s eyes glance at the dish bowl on top of the TV. Baekhyun sighed before saying, “Sorry, Leeteuk. We forgot.” He already knew what Leeteuk was talking about.

“We?” Leeteuk said confused. “You weren’t the one that promised you’d have the rent by Friday!” He pointed an accusing finger at Luhan and said, “He did!”

Luhan could only sheepishly smile at him, causing Leeteuk to scowl in annoyance.

Baekhyun put a hand on his shoulder and said, “We’ll give it to you by the end of today. _I_ promise.”

Leeteuk deeply sighed, letting his anger flow out of him. It wasn’t like he had a problem with Baekhyun. Baekhyun was actually the sensible one…unlike Luhan who seemed to frustrate Leeteuk anyway he could. Leeteuk nodded in agreement at Baekhyun and said, “By the end of today.”

Baekhyun nodded in agreement as well and said, “It won’t happen again.”

Leeteuk gave him a small smile before turning to Luhan and rolling his eyes. He nodded his head once more before leaving the apartment.

When Leeteuk was gone, Baekhyun went to the dish bowl and looked inside of it. As expected, it was empty. Baekhyun looked at Luhan and asked, “Why did you take the rent money out of here?!”

It was silent for a moment, as if Luhan was comptemplating on how to explain himself. However, when Luhan came up with nothing, he just threw his hands up in the air and said, “There was a sale, Baek.”

“That’s your excuse?” Baekhyun amusingly asked.

Luhan nodded before raising his pink panther underwear to his face and caressing it. “It matches my hair. I just had to buy it, Baek!”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but snort out a laugh. “I’m really mad at you,” Baekhyun tried to say in an angry voice but couldn’t.

“At least we have food,” Luhan bluntly said.

“But now we need to pay for rent or else we aren't going to have anywhere to put the food.”

Luhan snapped his finger in the air and said, “I got it covered.” He pulled out a small watt of cash and tossed it Baekhyun. Sadly, what looked like a watt of cash was only 5 dollars rolled up.

“You’re helpless,” Baekhyun said as he tossed the money in the dish bowl.

Luhan lifted the underwear and smiled, “But at least I’m fashionable, right?”

Baekhyun smacked his friend on the head and said, “I have to work late now because of you.”

“Same here. Do you know how many guys I’m going to have to flirt with just to get a tip? Baek…you should have more sympathy for me instead of yourself.” Luhan sarcastically added, “Stop being so selfish.”

Baekhyun sighed before smacking Luhan on the head again. “Well you better flirt hard because we’re gonna need that money to pay for rent by the end of the day.”

Luhan rubbed his head before he began laughing. “Are you serving today?” He asked.

Baekhyun thought about it. Since Baekhyun was an assistant for Tao and sometimes Minho, he rarely got to cook in the kitchen or serve the food to the customers. The most he did was assist Tao or Minho. He also worked catering events too, which he hated because it would always be some fancy party for annoying rich people. He hoped today Tao would be back so he could ask him if he could serve or Minho would allow him to serve the customers today. The regular waiters that got to do it usually racked up tons of cash by the end of the day. It would certainly help get the rent money for today a lot quicker. However, Baekhyun couldn’t count on Minho allowing him to serve today. For some reason that Baekhyun had no idea why but Minho usually kept him from serving most of the time. Honestly, if you went to Tao’s Restaurant, you’d see Baekhyun either in the kitchen occasionally assisting other chefs, or helping Tao and Minho. Serving really was a rare thing for Baekhyun.

“I’ll ask but I doubt Minho will let me,” Baekhyun said.

Luhan put a hand on his shoulder and said, “Don’t think negative! Ask him! And don’t forget one very important thing…”

“What?” Baekhyun questioningly looked at him.

Luhan smirked and said, “Flirt in order to get more tips! Works every time! Trust me.”

Baekhyun laughed. There was no way Baekhyun was a flirt. Heck, he didn’t even believe in love so what would make Luhan think he could actually pull off flirting? But, Baekhyun should have expected Luhan to suggest that to him since Luhan was pretty much blunt about everything. “I’ll try,” Baekhyun amusingly said.

“Good! Now I’m gonna go change and get ready for work.” Luhan was about to leave until Baekhyun stopped him.

“What time is it by the way?” Baekhyun asked, wondering if it was close to the time he had to be at work.

Luhan looked down at his pink watch with blue diamond’s around the numbers and said, “11:30 am. Why?”

_Crap…_

Yeah, there was no way Baekhyun would be getting any sleep the rest of this morning. He tiredly walked to his bedroom, hitting his head and grumbling about how he wasted his morning thanks to Luhan’s antics.

“You’re welcome!” Luhan shouted at him but only got a heavy slam of the door from his best friend. Luhan ignored his grouchy attitude and returned to his attention back to his pink panther pajamas. He brought it to his face and excitingly whispered to it, “That cute guy that visited the shop last week will definitely like you! Let’s hope today’s the day he returns! Fighting!” He looked around and asked his self, “Now, where are my see through pants?” Before he could find them, Baekhyun stomped out his room and forcefully pulled the underwear from Luhan’s hand.

“And for the record, you’re not getting these back till we pay the rent,” Baekhyun said and stomped back into his room, with Luhan’s pink panther underwear, and got dressed for work.

Luhan stood there in total shock before snapping out of his daze and asked his self once again, “Where are my see through pants?”

* * *

“I have almost everything finalized for the celebration party! I’m so excited~ Aren’t you guys!?” Mrs. Park happily asked Chanyeol and Dara.

Dara excitedly nodded her head. Chanyeol mentally groaned as he obediently nodded his head as well.

Since the party was nearing, Mrs. Park invited Dara and Chanyeol out for breakfast to discuss plans for the party. They had been sitting there for almost an hour and Chanyeol did not understand why he had to be there. His mother was completely controlling everything about the party such as the amount of guess, the theme, where the party will be held etc. The party is meant to celebrate Chanyeol becoming the new CEO, so shouldn’t he have any say in it? In Mrs. Park’s opinion, he didn’t need to have a say in anything because she had everything planned.

“Can I leave now?” Chanyeol asked, earning a slight smack in the head from Dara for being disrespectful.

Dara turned to Mrs. Park and smiled, “That’s great!”

“It is, darling!” Mrs. Park cheered. “Things are coming together perfectly. But…one thing is missing...”

“What is it?” Dara asked.

Mrs. Park smirked and said, “A _ring_.”

That simple word had Chanyeol choking on his orange juice. Dara looked at him with concern, only to receive an awkward smile from her boyfriend.

“W-what d-do you mean a _r-ring_?” Chanyeol nervously asked his mother.

She chuckled before saying, “Honey, have you gone shopping for a ring yet?”

Chanyeol tried to play dumb and said, “Why would I do that?”

There was a slight sneer from Mrs. Park. She was mentally telling him _You better propose to Dara! Aish! What kind of son did I raise?!_

Chanyeol obviously got the hint and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of her right now. He nodded his head and said, “The _ring_! Right! I’ve already got that covered!”

The devilish looked escaped Mrs. Park face and was replaced with a content smile. “That’s great!” She grabbed Dara’s left hand and looked at it, “Sweetie, what’s your ring size?”

Dara gave her a small smile and awkwardly pulled her hand away. “Oh…I don’t know…” She lied in order to save Chanyeol the trouble of being bombarded with the proposal over and over again. She smiled at Chanyeol as she laced his hand with hers. “Whatever he gets me will still be perfect.” She said with a hint of excitement in her voice. Even though this proposal is kind of forced, there was no denying that she liked the idea of being married. In fact, she was ready to be married...unlike Chanyeol.

Mrs. Park smiled at the happy couple. She clasped her hands together and said, “You both are too cute! It’s a shame you don’t already live together!”

Chanyeol awkwardly cleared his throat to another one of his mother’s obvious hints. “Well, we can’t right now, Mom. Her apartment is already filled with too much junk that it’ll take a lifetime to clear it out and move her into my apartment.”

“Yah!” Dara smacked Chanyeol’s arm. “That isn’t junk! Those are all the papers from the new writing class I signed up for and I refuse to get rid of them!”

Dara was an advert writer. Chanyeol knew she’s always been into writing novels, short stories, reports, anything really! Whenever Dara felt inspired, she had the habit of picking up a pen or pencil and just writing. The career she wanted to be a part of was journalism. Sadly, she couldn’t take the college class because admission had already passed. So, she settled for a non-credited writing class on the college campus. The writing class was opened for anyone at anytime. It may not be journalism but the class aimed to improve grammar, teach English, and expand students thoughts on how to become a better writer. It may have seemed like a step down from Journalism but Dara couldn’t complain. That class was definitely a win-win for her. The better she could improve on her writing, the better she could do in the Journalism class when she enters into it next year.

“How is your class going by the way?” Mrs. Park asked her.

“It’s great! I’m learning so much and the people are nice!” Dara cheerfully said.

“That’s good for you! You’re going to be an amazing Journalist~!”

When the waiter dropped off the check, Chanyeol thanked the heavens that this breakfast was over. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand Dara and his mother gleefully talking about the celebration party or his mother dropping hints about how he should take more steps foreword in his relationship with Dara. He wasn’t excited about the celebration party and thought that his mom was just wasting money and time on it.

He picked up the check but his hand was smacked away by Dara’s. “I’ll pay,” She said with a smile on her face.

Chanyeol smiled at her as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He shook his head and said, “Honey, I’ve got it.”

He reached for it again but was dodged by Dara’s hand.

“It’s fine, Chanyeol,” She insisted.

“Dara…I’m the man. Please, I’ll pay.”

Mrs. Park laughed at the two amusingly quarreling with each other. She picked up the check. “I’ll pay,” she said in order to hush them up. As she was getting money out of her purse, she asked Chanyeol, “Would you do me a favor, sweetheart?”

“What?”

“I’m supposed to go by Tao’s Restaurant and-”

“No,” Chanyeol refused, already knowing what she was going to say.

She reached over the table and smacked his head, causing Dara to laugh in amusement. “Let me finish!” She demanded.

While rubbing the aching pain in his head, he nodded.

“I have a doctor’s appointment,” She continued.

“Are you sick?!” Dara worriedly asked.

Mrs. Park laughed before shaking her head, “Of course not!”

“She’s old so she needs her monthly check ups. If you know what I mean.” Chanyeol jokingly as he nudged Dara, only to get smacked in the head from his girlfriend for being disrespectful again.

“Disrespectful, ” Dara said to him. She turned her attention back to Mrs. Park and asked, “Aren’t you supposed to sample food at Tao’s restaurant today for the party?”

Mrs. Park nodded, “I can’t go and today was the only day I could actually find time in my busy schedule to do it but I have a doctor’s appointment.” She looked at Chanyeol and gave him an innocent smile, “Would you be a dear and-”

“No!” Chanyeol objected.

Her smile dropped and she scowled at him. “You didn’t even let me finish my question!”  

Chanyeol sighed and said, “You’re going to ask me to go in your place and sample the food. I don’t have time for that and I don’t want to do it. Ask Dara to do it!”

“I can’t.” Dara said. “I have writing class soon, remember?”

Chanyeol could only groan for real this time.

“Chanyeol! Do this for me!” Mrs. Park said. “As your mother, I don’t ask for much.”

“Well, this is too much. I have to meet dad at the office because he’s gonna teach me how to stock exchange properly,” Chanyeol said.

Mrs. Park sighed before saying, “Honey, you’re 19 years old. You’re probably the first teenager to take over a major company too. But you have plenty of time to learn about stock exchanging and act like a real CEO. But right now, act like your age and do this for mother.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes before saying, “I’m turning 20 next month, Mom! I don’t need to act like a teenager anymore. I grew out of that a long time ago.”

Dara looked between the fighting pair before saying, “I’ll s-skip class t-today and g-go if you’d like, Mrs. Park.”

“No!” Mrs. Park told her. She looked back at Chanyeol and angrily asked, “You’re going to let your poor girlfriend skip class just to do something I asked _you_ to do?!”

Chanyeol frustratingly sighed and said, “She offered! Let her go instead of me!”

Mrs. Park dug in her purse and pulled out a pen and note pad. She threw it at Chanyeol’s face and said, “You’re not getting out of this! Sample the damn food, write down which ones you like, and return this to me! Don’t worry about paying for the food you eat there. Tao has you covered.” With that said, she placed the money for their breakfast on the table and left.

It was silent for a moment as Chanyeol rubbed his forehead that had been abused all morning. Dara’s phone rang and when she looked at it, she got up and kissed Chanyeol. “Have to get to class, Sweetie. I’ll see you later.” She grabbed her purse and walked out.

Chanyeol loudly groaned as he was left their alone. He looked at the note pad his mom gave him and mentally thought, _That old woman will be the death of me!_

 


	5. Hit and Miss

“Tao, you’re back!” Minho cheered as Tao walked into the kitchen.

“How was Milan?” Chungji, one of the chefs, asked.

“Great!" He quickly answered. He looked around the kitched and asked, "Have you seen Baekhyun? I need him to do something important?”  He set down his brief case on top of the counter.

Minho laughed before saying, “You haven’t even been for 5 minutes and you already want to get to work!?”

“I have to. There’s an important food critic coming today and I need all the help I can get.”

The kitchen erupted in excited whispers at the mention of a food critic coming today. The chefs were excited whenever a food critic came by. Even though the typical chefs would be nervous, like Tao, the other chefs were excited about it because it meant they were one step closer to their dreams of becoming a professional chef. Don’t get them wrong though. Working for Tao was a huge deal since he’s very popular with his food in South Korea, but there was no denying that the other chefs wanted the same popularity and recognition that Tao gained. When a food critic came, that meant they’d be judged on their food. This was a good and bad thing because it showed them what they could improve on and if they were capable of owning their own restaurant like Tao someday. A food critic just meant one step closer to the real culinary world and all the chefs were happy about this.

“Food critic? One just stopped by last week though,” Minho said. 

“I know but-”

“I’m here!” Baekhyun shouted as he stumbled his way into the kitchen. The chefs laughed at him as they continued to their cooking duties. Baekhyun may or may not hear someone call him a _clutz_ and an _idiot_ too _._ He ignored it and his eye’s landed on Tao. He smiled widely and said, “You’re back! How was Milan?”

“Beautiful!” Tao said and he hugged the shorter male. “The work load there was very demanding though. Next time, you must come with me. I could’ve used a lot of your help.”

Baekhyun laughed before saying, “Maybe next time. Only if Luhan can come along though. God only knows that if I leave that boy in the house by his self for a couple of days, he’ll starve and ruin the apartment.” Tao laughed as he patted Baekhyun on the shoulder.

“Don’t you need Baekhyun’s help today?” Minho interjected.

Tao happily clasped his hands together and said, “Right! Baekhyun, I need you assist the other chefs in the kitchen while I’m working in my office.”

Baekhyun mentally groaned as the other chefs smirked at him. “Why?” Baekhyun tried not to sound so annoyed.

Tao looked around at the other chefs and said, “Listen up!” When everyone’s attention was on Tao, he said, “A food critic is coming and I want everyone to work hard today.”

“We had one last week.” Baekhyun reminded him.

“I know, but this one’s a little different. He _or_ she is secretly coming specifically to decide what kind of food Mrs. Park would want at her party.”

“If they are secretly coming, then how do you know?” Minho asked.

Tao smiled knowingly and said, “Knowing Mrs. Park, she’ll probably send some big food critic to sample our food for her upcoming celebration party she’s throwing for her son. It either that or she would come herself and judge. So I want everyone to make their best efforts today! And stay focus!”

“She’s sending a food critic just to sample food for her son’s party? That’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?” Baekhyun asked in surprise.

“Not at all!” Tao laughed. “Her son’s the new CEO of Parks Music Industry, so it makes sense for her to throw him a huge party and the only way to do that is if she has the best food there!”

Minho’s eyes widen in amazement and he asked, “Wait! Are you talking about her 19 year old son? Park Chanyeol?”

Tao nodded.

“Waaah~ I’ve heard a lot about him! Not sure what he looks like but I know he’s clearly the smartest guy in South Korea!”

“He is?” Baekhyun asked, not believing that.

Minho eagerly nodded, “He graduated High School early at the top of his class! He’s probably the first 19 year old to become a CEO in South Korea! Park Chanyeol is who every man wants to be like!”

Baekhyun laughed before saying, “You’re exaggerating! 19 years old? He’s definitely too young to be the CEO of anything!”

“He’s not exaggerating, Baek!” Wonshik interjected. “Chanyeol is the kind of guy that older and younger women fawn over! He’s got perfect skin, rich teeth and everything! He’s dating the hottest girl too. They’re supposed to get married soon.”

“Chanyeol has been on the cover of the last three issues of GQ Magazine!” Yoona said. “He was voted most sophisticated man of the year at just 17 years old! How impressive is that! Ugh~ Park Dara is so lucky to be dating someone as wonderful as Chanyeol!”

“Wow…” Baekhyun clearly faked surprise. In all honesty, he really thought his co workers were exaggerating whoever this Park Chanyeol guy was. There was no way a 19 year old could have so much success and become a CEO. _If that was possible, then my dream of being a singer would have already came true,_ Baekhyun thought.

“Okay, everyone get back to work!” Tao commanded. “I’ll be in my office filing papers. If you need to get anything, ask Baekhyun to do it. Minho is in charge!” Tao said. He was about to walk out but Baekhyun stopped him.

“Tao!”

“Yes?”

Baekhyun sighed before asking, “Can the chefs assist themselves instead?”

“Why?” Tao looked curiously at him.

“I-I was j-just wonder if I c-could serve today?” Baekhyun nervously asked.

“But you’re not a waiter….We already have people to do that for us.”

“I know but…” Baekhyun groaned and just had to swallow his pride. “Luhan sort of spent all out rent money and I need to make enough cash today to pay our landlord.”

“Oh…” Tao said, seeing the problem here. He thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. “Maybe I’ll let you serve later. But right now, assist the other chefs with their cooking duties. Okay?”

That wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear but he nodded regardless.

When Tao left, the chefs got to work.

“Baek, get me a new hat.”

“Wash the spoons in the sink.”

“Go to closet and get me more pepper.”

Baekhyun sighed as the chefs continued to boss him around. He gave them all an evil eye before making his way the closet.

“I hope the food critic says good things about my culinary skills!” Tiffany happily whispered to her friend Taeyeon.

“Me too!” Taeyeon whispered back. “If Tao gets good reviews, then the chefs also get good reviews and it could help our culinary careers!”

They both high fived each other and Baekhyun could only feel more bad about himself. All the chefs got excited when a food critic came…except for Baekhyun. He felt bad because he didn’t care. This isn’t even his dream to work in the food industry. Culinary wasn’t his passion unlike everyone else who worked at Tao’s Restaurant. His dream was to be a singer but here he was…stuck working in a restaurant with people who continued to dream big about their careersand werre so close to reaching it when Baekhyun wasn’t even sure if he should be dreaming big anymore.

* * *

“Wow!” Luhan faked surprise and squeezed the customer’s bicep from across the counter. “You must bench press more than hundred!” He lied.

Feeling pride overtake him by Luhan’s words, the male customer winked at Luhan and said, “Of course I do! You know…if you let me take you out someday, I could show you what these arms could really do.”

“Oh really?’ Luhan flirted back. “Well, it’s just too bad my _annoying_ boss doesn’t give me enough time off work.” He lifted the tips jar and said with a hint, “If only I had enough money, I’d quit this stupid job.”

The customer quickly dug in his pants pocket and pulled out a 50 dollar bill. He put it in Luhan’s tip jar and smiled. “Will that help you?”

Luhan winked at him, causing the customer’s heart to flutter, and nodded. “That will _definitely_ help.” He gave the customer his change for the vanilla doughnut and waved goodbye to him. When the customer was out of sight, Luhan sighed in relief. He lifted up the tip jar and stared at it, determining how much money he made in the last couple of hours from all the flirting he’d done. In his selfish opinion, he thought he’d done a week’s work and felt proud. But there was a part of him that felt disgusted that he actually had to flirt with ugly men all day. He shudder in disgust as he remembered the horrible memories of today. And the worst part was that the cute guy from a couple days ago did’t even show up again. He was mostly expecting that guy to show up, which was why he wore such provocative pants today. He dumped the money in his hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

“Luhan, your pants are see through.” Seohyun walked past him with a sanatizer bottle in one hand and rag in the other, noticing his strange attire today.

Luhan rolled his eyes before turning to her. “You’re point is?” he asked in an attitude.

Seohyun smirked at him, jutted her hip, before saying, “You should stop dressing like a slut at work. This isn’t a strip club.”

He was about to curse her out but Kris intervened. “Luhan!” He said.

“What?” Luhan asked in annoyance.

“Mop the floor and re-stock the bread cart for the lunch rush.”

“It’s Seohyun’s turn to do that though!”

“I don’t care. You spent your whole day flirting and doing no work. I think it’s only fair for you to do more work right now.” Kris turned to leave but stopped himself as he remembered something. “And stop flirting with the customers!” With that said, he walked back into his office.

Luhan sighed before glaring at a smirking Seohyun. He rolled his eyes at her as he went to the back room to get a mop.

Seohyun felt completely satisfied as Luhan angrily walked away without saying a word. The bell on the store door suddenly rung, indicating a customer walking in. She turned to greet the customer but smiled as she recognized the two figures walking in.

“Chanyeol! Sehun! What are you doing here?” She greeted them with a hug as if she hadn’t seen them in a long time.

Sehun awkwardly hugged her back. He glanced at Chanyeol, mentally asking him to make up a lie. In all honesty, Sehun was there with Chanyeol in order to find the Pink Haired Fruit Loop he so desperately couldn’t get off his mind. The looks of the pink haired fruit loop had been intriguing to Sehun and he needed his wingman there with him so he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of such an attractive guy. He was nervous and excited. Admiringly, he felt like he had such a cliché school girl crush on the pink haired fruit loop. He knew exactly what he was going to do. _Introduce myself, ask for his number, call him, ask him out on a date._ Sehun rehearsed the simple plan in his head.

“We’re here to get coffee.” Chanyeol said. He looked at his nervous best friend and shook his head disapprovingly. He turned back to Seohyun and said, “Ring us up for 2 black coffees?”

“Ew~! Of course my cousin and his best friend would drink that stuff.” Seohyun said. "You act so grown up," She muttered. She walked up to the counter and punched in their order.

As Chanyeol was giving her the cash for the coffee, Sehun looked around the empty café and asked, “Seohyun, is there anyone else that is working here today?” 

“Uh…” Seohyun tried to think about it as she handed the coffee cups to Chanyeol. When she remembered Luhan in the back room, she groaned and rolled her eyes. “Just an _annoying slut_ in the back room. Why?”

“Sehun’s looking for the cute pink haired guy he met here a couple of days ago.” Chanyeol obliviously said, earning a smack on his arm from Sehun.

Seohyun laughed before asking Sehun, “Cute? Is that what you think of him?”

Sehun sighed in annoyance before asking, “You know him?!”

“I might….” She lied. “What does he look like?”

“He’s got a baby face and pink hair and-”

“He’s not here.” Seohyun quickly lied.

“Are you sure?” Sehun looked over her shoulder, eyes searching for the fruit loop.

“Positive,” She lied again.

At that moment, Kai walked into the café. Seohyun mentally thanked the heavens that she could use him as a distraction right now. “Kai!” She happily cheered.

When Kai notice the three of them standing there, he smiled. “Hey,” He said as he walked up to them. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Finding Sehun’s pink haired fruit loop.” Chanyeol laughed, earning another smack in the arm.

“ _Pink haired fruit loop_?” Kai questioned. He smirked and evilly asked, “Does this _Pink haired fruit loop_ have a name?” 

 _Oh no…_ Sehun thought. Knowing Kai, he would probably steal the cute guy from Sehun. The competition between the two cousins would definitely go that far.

“Does it matter? He’s not here, okay?” Seohyun said to avoid talking about Luhan. Sehun could only mentally thank her.

“Anyways,” Kai said. “I came here cause I saw you guys walking in.” He looked around the place and said, “Hadn’t been here in years. It still looks like a dump if you’d ask me.”

“It looks great!’ Sehun glared at his cousin. “I like the change of scenery. What do you think, Chanyeol?”

However, Chanyeol didn’t hear him as he groaned when he looked at the time on his watch. He handed Sehun and Kai the cups of coffee he was holding and said, “It’s almost closing time at Tao’s restaurant. I better go now to sample the food for the celebration party. I’ll see you guys later?”  He rushed out of the café, leaving Kai evilly smirking at his cousin.

“So, are you going to tell me _who_ your pink haired fruit loop is?” Kai expectantly asked.

Sehun sighed before rolling his eyes, “Can’t you just back off this one time and let me have what I want?”

“Now….why would I do that? You know I’m attracted to guys too,” Kai said.

“I also know you like to take what isn’t yours too. Just back off Kai.” With that said, Sehun thanked Seohyun for the coffee and left. He wasn’t worried about leaving Kai at the café because he already knew from Seohyun that his pink haired fruit loop wasn’t working right now.

 Kai was about to leave as well but at that moment, a pink haired guy in skinny see through jeans came out of the back room holding a mop and empty bucket. “Seohyun!” The pink haired guy angrily shouted. “Where the FUCK is bleach for the FUCKING mop bucket?! I know you hid it from me on purpose, you BITCH!”

“Luhan! Watch you language around the customers!” Kris shouted from his office.

Kai watched as Luhan angrily pouted. Kai seductively bit his lip as he let his eyes trail the Chinese male’s body. _So sexy…_ He thought. He smiled at him and coolly said to him, “Hey, there.”

Luhan looked for the voice that said that and his eyes widen a little at the sight of the attractive tanned-skin male on the other side of the counter. He was nothing compared to the other guy Luhan encountered but his tan skin was quite eye catching and very exotic-looking. Luhan would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by it. All day, he was hoping for the other guy to show up but he didn’t and it was disappointing. But now, Luhan felt satisfied with this tan-skinned male in his view. All he could see is a tan-skinned hottie wearing a sexy smirk. _Is it possible to have this much luck in one week?!_ Luhan excitedly thought.

Seohyun looked between them and noticed a blush rising up on Luhan’s face. She smiled to herself, _As long as he stays away from my Sehunnie, he can have any other guy he wants._ She grabbed the mop and bucket out of a daze Luhan and said, “I’ll mop the floor for you.”

“Y-you will?” Luhan asked in shock.

She faked a smile and said, “Of course! Oh! Have I introduced you to my friend?” She pointed to Kai and said, “This is Kai.” She leaned closer to Luhan and whispered, “He’s single.” Luhan flinched at the mention of that.

Seohyun looked at Kai and said, “This is Luhan.”

“ _Luhan…”_ Kai tested the pretty name in his mouth. He smiled at the guy and winked causing Luhan to have a mental melt down.

 _How is this possible? I must have been a saint in my pervious life!_ Luhan thought. He smiled back shyly said, “H-Hi.”

Seohyun satisfyingly smiled and walked away.

Kai walked closer to the counter and said, “Hey, you’re really cute. I like your hair.” _And those  sexy pants of yours. Damn…I can see why Sehun likes you! You body just screams sex!_

“O-oh…Thank you!” Luhan said while rubbing a hand threw his hair.

“So when do you get off work?” Kai asked

“W-why?”

Kai laughed before saying, “I wanna take you out! A cutie like yourself isn’t going to spend the rest of your night alone, right?”

Luhan could literally kiss this guy right now for sounding so sexy but he had to restrain himself. He was going to accept the offer then he suddenly remembered that he couldn’t. He and Baekhyun were supposed to go by the landlord’s office and drop off the money. There was no way he could back out because Baekhyun was forcing him to go and give Leeteuk a _truthful, heart-felt,_ crappy apology. Luhan groaned and said, “I can’t.”

“Why not? Are you intimidated by my looks?” Kai jokingly asked.

Kai obviously screamed rich in Luhan’s eyes but that didn’t mean he was intimidated. “I’m just busy tonight.” He sadly said. He turned to leave but was stopped when Kai grabbed his hand from across the counter. Luhan was shocked at first as he watched Kai bring his hand up to his mouth and kiss Luhan’s delicate hand.

“When you’re not busy, give me a call. I’d love to take you out sometime.” He placed a small piece of paper in his hand and winked.

When Kai walked out of the café, Luhan looked at the piece of paper and mentally freaked out in an excited way. It had Kai’s number on it. _Yes…It definitely is possible to be this lucky!_


	6. Flirting 101

Baekhyun stuck his head out of the supplies closet and once he saw a chef pass by, he ducked back into the closet. All day, the chefs were treating him like a filthy, dirty animal. Okay, maybe he’s exaggerating but that’s how it felt. Apparently, every second he thought he was free, a chef just had to call him over and tell him to something totally irrelevant to cooking just they could tease Baekhyun more. In the total of 5 hours, he’d spilt so much stuff on his shirt and apron from rushing back to each chef, catering to their _‘needs’_. He smelt like tomato sauce, vegetable oil, fruit salad and anything else the chefs were cooking in the kitchen. It made him feel sticky and gross. He did not want to leave that closet and have more people slave him around.

“Where’s Baekhyun?” Baekhyun heard a voice call for him near the closet. It was obvious that it was Minho but Baekhyun wasn’t going to leave that closet and forced to be slaved away again. He really wished Tao wasn’t busy so he could just work beside him instead of the other chefs.

Minho seemed to disappear and that was when Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief. He got out his phone and called Luhan. Baekhyun heard a couple of rings before Luhan answered.

“ _Hello, Mr. Sexy speaking,”_ Luhan joked.

“Hey, can you do me a _favor?”_

“ _Depends…will I get paid for doing this ‘favor’?”_

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m not gonna pay you _stupid idiot_!”

 _“It’s Mr. Sexy Stupid Idiot to you! Can’t you ever get my name right?”_ Luhan joked some more, only for Baekhyun to roll his eyes in annoyance. “ _Anyways, what do you want me do to?”_

He looked at his shirt in disgust and pouted. “Can you go to the apartment and bring me a new shirt?”

_“Yeah no problem- Wait! No, I can’t.”_

“Why not?!” Baekhyun pouted.

He heard Luhan laugh on the other line. “ _Did you forget that YOU have the car today?”_

Baekhyun groaned in annoyance as he remembered. “I completely forgot. I’m idiot!”

“ _Relax! At least you’re a sexy idiot!”_ Luhan teased.

Baekhyun huffed out a breath before saying, “You’re not helping!”

_“Why do you need a new shirt anyway?”_

“The stupid chefs are making me do so much work that I spilled a lot on my shirt. I hate when they boss me around!” Baekhyun pouted.

“ _That’s your JOB, Baek. I seriously don’t know why you’re complaining. I have it worst than you! At least you don’t have Kris as a boss.”_

Baekhyun may or may not heard Kris in the back ground yell, “ _I heard that! Get back to work, Luhan!”_

Baekhyun sighed and said, “I know but-”

He was cut off as the closet door opened, revealing a confused looking Tao. “Baek? What are you doing in here?!” Tao asked.

Caught in the act, Baekhyun awkwardly laughed before standing up and lowering his phone from his ear. “Uhh…” He tried to come up with an excuse. He quickly pointed to pots on a top shelf and said, “Looking for those!”

“Why?” Tao asked in confusion.

“Uh…Because….Gina needed some!” He mentally applauded himself for making up an understandable excuse.

Tao sighed as he shook his head. “Minho and I have been looking everywhere for you! We need you out there.”

Baekhyun groaned, “Okay.”

“Good! Now one of the waiters calling in sick so you’ll have to fill in and go serve, okay?”

Baekhyun groaned again. “Okay…wait! What?!” He excitedly asked when he realized Tao said he could serve.

Tao nodded, “I need you to go out there and serve and wait on the customers. Okay?”

Baekhyun smiled and eagerly nodded. “Okay!”

“Great! Now get to work!” With that said, Tao walked away.

Baekhyun put the phone back to his ear and spoke to Luhan. “Oh my gosh!”

 _“What?”_ Luhan asked.

“Tao’s letting me serve! You know what that means right?!”

 _“We’ll have rent money! That’s great! I’ve got so many tips today so we’ll be able to pay rent with the tips you make today too. Rack up as much money as you can, Baek! And don’t forget to flirt~”_ Baekhyun could already tell Luhan winked when he said that.

Baekhyun shook his head and said, “Luhan, I don’t think I can flirt for tips as good as you can.”

_“Okay, maybe you can’t do it as good as I can but…you can show them that cute little ass of yours and get so much money by the end of today!”_

 “My ass?” Baekhyun laughed. “Luhan, you know I barely have an ass!”

Luhan laughed. “Yes you do! It’s bubbly and cute!” He could tell that Luhan was rubbing his own butt and pouting, “I’m actually jealous of your ass!”

Baekhyun frustratingly sighed before saying, “I’m not showing anyone my ass just to get a tip! I’m not a whore! Do you have a better idea?!”

_“Well…you can give them ‘the look’.”_

“The look?” Baekhyun asked.

_“Oh well, you know! ‘The look’ that mentally tells a person: ‘I want you! I want you so bad right now! I want your large piece of meat rubbing against my pink erected di-”_

“Okay! Okay!” Baekhyun stopped him from saying anything more innapropraite. “I get it! DO NOT further explain that! Please!” As blunt as Luhan was, Baekhyun had to stop him most of the time. Let’s just say that Baekhyun’s virgin mind wasn’t use to Luhan’s awkward sex talk.

 _“Good!”_ Luhan cheered. “ _Just give them ‘the look’! It’s flirting 101! You’ll have a bunch of tips by the end of the day! I’ve already made $200 dollars today! We need $310 for rent, right?”_ Baekhyun could hear Kris screaming at Luhan to get back to work. Luhan groaned in annoyance and said, “ _I gotta go. The devil is yelling at me again. But take my advice and we’ll be able to pay the rent tonight.”_

 _“_ Yeah, the rent that _you_ were supposed to pay on Friday!” Baekhyun accused.

“ _Aish~! Whatever! At least we’ll have it paid by tonight~ Bye, Baek!”_

 _“_ Bye- Oh Wait!” Baekhyun stopped him from hanging up as he remembered something.

“ _What?”_ Luhan asked.

Baekhyun disgustedly looked at his shirt and asked, “What am I supposed to do with my shirt?”

_“What about your shirt?”_

“It still has stains on it and…” He sniffed and gagged at the scent, “…smells gross!”

“ _I don’t know! Turn it inside out? I really have to go now, Bye!”_ With that said, Luhan hung up, leaving Baekhyun to mentally curse him.

………………………………………………………………………….

“This is it?” Chanyeol asked himself as he scowled at the restaurant. It wasn’t big and it didn’t look classy at all. It looked like one of those take out places. He knew the food would be excellent here because Tao’s food always got great reviews. _But if Tao is this famous in South Korea, then his restaurant should look famous too,_ Chanyeol thought.

He entered and as expected, was greeted by a host and seated at a table. The host gave him a menu and said, “Hope you enjoy~” And then she left.

Chanyeol sighed as he looked through the menu, nothing really catching his eye in all honesty because he didn’t want to be there taking notes of the food he wanted at the celebration party. He rolled his eyes and decided to start off with a grilled steak salad. A waiter took his order and then she left.

He checked the time on his Rolex watch and sighed even more. He was sure to be at the restaurant for a quite a while to sample food and he was not happy about it.  

…………………………………………………………………………

Baekhyun does not know why he ever listens to Luhan. In fact, he should just never ask the Chinese male for advice because all that Luhan tells him is a load of crap.

He turned the gross shirt inside out and already felt a rash forming on his chest from the sticky food. He itched his chest a lot and it completely messed up him serving, nearly knocking trays to the ground and bumping into customers. The waiters just shook their heads at him and scowled in annoyance. Clearly, Baekhyun did not belong in the kitchen or even with the waiters. He would never fit in at his job.

And the worst part about everything so far, Baekhyun didn’t have the guts to flirt with anyone. He didn’t know how to give them ‘the look.’ Sadly, most of the people were on dates and it would have been rude if Baekhyun flirted with someone else’s date. He would have felt completely guilty for doing so as well. Plus, it wasn’t like anyone was attracted to him either. All the customers just treated him like a regular waiter, asking him for drinks and ordering their food. There was no opportunity to flirt. The only tips he got so far were a 35 dollars, a hard candy from an old woman, and someone told him to zip up his pants. It was painfully obviously that it was not Baekhyun’s lucky night.  

“Baekhyun-ah?” Minji, one of the waiters, called for him.

“Yes?” Baekhyun asked.

She leaned in closer and whispered, “I have to go to the hospital because my sister is going into labor right now! Would you mind taking over the customers I’m serving?”

Baekhyun sighed before nodding. As much as it sounded like _fun_ getting to serve more people, Baekhyun knew he would hardly get a tip from them. He honestly couldn’t wait till work was over.

“Thank you!” Minji said. She handed her pen and paper pad for Baekhyun to take orders onto and then she left.

Baekhyun itched his chest again before looking for any customers that needed help. His eyes landed on one giant, tall customer who was sitting alone and looking at menu, indicating that he was about order something. Baekhyun scowled in disgust because there were so many empty plates with food crumbs stacked at the table he was sitting at, indicating that he ordered a lot of food. He was even more disgusted that the tall male was about to order for more. _How can someone eat that much and still be hungry for more?!_ Baekhyun thought.

He sighed before walking up to the customer who was intensely staring at the menu. He mentally groaned as he had to do the same routine he’d done 50 times already today. He faked a smile and said, “Hello, welcome to Tao’s Restaurant. I’ll be your waiter for tonight. Can I get you anything?”

The male lifted his gaze to Baekhyun and froze when he saw the sight of him. Baekhyun had no idea that this customer he was about to serve was Park Chanyeol.

 _WHOA! He’s so gorgeous!_ Chanyeol thought of his waiter. His mouth hung open as his eyes filled with amazement. He couldn’t help but take in every detail of the male who standing in front of him and waiting for Chanyeol to order something. His light brunette hair, his milky skin, his brown almond shape eyes, his button nose, and his cute rectangular smile all caught Chanyeol’s attention quickly. It was impossible to ignore the looks in this guy. Chanyeol had never been attracted to a male before but he couldn’t deny that this male that was taking his order was definitely eye-catching worthy. He was completely gorgeous in his eyes. He had a little bit of flaws here and there but Chanyeol couldn’t help but admire them. It was creating a strange feeling in his heart and in his pants. He unintentionally licked his lips as his eyes drowned in the sight of the gorgeous male.

Baekhyun looked at him strangely, mentally asking _why are you staring at me like that?_

Chanyeol cleared his throat and said, “H-hi.”

“Hi,” Baekhyun awkwardly responded.

Chanyeol licked his lips again, trying to contain the small dance that was happening in his pants.

“Umm….what can I get you?” Baekhyun asked again.

“You’re number,” Chanyeol obliviously said, still seductively staring at Baekhyun. It was obvious that his hormones were taking over his brain right now. He really couldn’t contain what was coming out of his mouth but he didn’t mind a little harmless flirting with such an attractive guy.

“Uh…” was all Baekhyun could say. He faked a laugh and said, “We don’t serve that.”

Chanyeol smirked at him and said, “That’s too bad. I think I’d rather have it instead.”

 _I think I’d rather puke!_ Baekhyun thought _._ Baekhyun just gave him a fake small smile.

When he got no verbal response from the small male, Chanyeol smiled at him. He looked down at his menu to decide what to order next and then looked back up at Baekhyun with the smile still on his creepy face. “I’ll have the chocolate cheese cake.”

Baekhyun awkwardly nodded as Chanyeol’s eyes began roaming his body again. He felt so violated by this guy practically raping him with his eyes. As he turned away to go get his order, he notice the tall male seductively bite his lip as he stared at Baekhyun’s ass. Feeling over exposed by this man’s eyes, Baekhyun just decided to back away quickly.

When he returned to kitchen to tell the chefs the order, Baekhyun let out a sigh of frustration. _Ew! Why was he staring at me like that!? Oh god!_ If it wasn’t obvious enough, Baekhyun was more innocent than Luhan so he barely recognized when someone was flirting with him. _I feel like he just raped me right now! Ugh!_ He bit his lip as thought ran through his head: _W-wait! W-was h-he flirting with me?_ He remembered what Luhan told him:

“ ‘ _The look’ that mentally tells a person: I want you! I want you so bad right now! I want your large piece of meat rubbing against my pink erected di-”_

He instantly shuddered in disgust . _Ugh!_ He gagged. _Seriously?! That man was giving me ‘the look’?! What the hell!_

“Baekhyun! You’re order’s ready!” One of the chefs said and handed Baekhyun a chocolate cheese cake on a plate.

Baekhyun pouted as he grabbed the plate. _I have to go back out there and be raped with his eyes again!? Uggghhh! Why meeee?!_

As he was walking out of the kitchen, he overheard one of the female chefs excitedly talking.

“Are you serious?! Park Chanyeol is here tonight?!” Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany cheerfully nodded. She put a hand up to her forehead as if she was going to faint and said, “Yes! He’s sitting at a table taking notes of the food!” She fanned herself as she imagined Chanyeol eating in a sexy way.

“Wait! He’s the food critic his mother sent here?!” Wonshik interjected.

“No, you pabo!” Taeyeon said. “It’s _his_ celebration party so it would make sense for him to come to the restaurant and taste the food he wants for the event.”

“Oh! He’s such a man of wisdom!” Tiffany cooed. “Taking time from being a CEO just to come to our restaurant! I could just marry him now~” She faded away again into a smile as she imagine being with Chanyeol even more.

 _What’s so great about this Park Chanyeol guy anyway? Big whoop! He’s a freaking CEO but why do you guys talk about him like he’s some kind of god? Geez~!_ Baekhyun thought as he watched the chefs excitedly talking about Chanyeol even more.

“Yah! Enough talk about Park Chanyeol! Get back to work!” Minho yelled at the chefs.  

Baekhyun walked out the kitchen and hesitantly headed in the direction the giant male’s table. He noticed the tmale smirking as he checked himself in the reflection of his spoon, probably to look good for when Baekhyun returned with his food.

“Here you go, sir,” Baekhyun said and set the food on the table. He was about to walk away but the giant male spoke to him.

“You have really nice eyes,” Chanyeol smiled at him.

“Uh…thank you,” Baekhyun said and tried to walk away again but the male spoke again.

“Do you work out?”

“What?” Baekhyun asked in disgust. _Why would he ask me something like that?!_

“I’m just saying, your body looks _really_ good. I’m sure you must work out a lot to look _that great_.” Chanyeol unintentionally licked his lips again.  

 _Oh god! He’s so gross! Why is he flirting with me like this?!_ Baekhyun thought. “Thank you,” Baekhyun repeated. He was about to walk away again but this time, he stopped himself as an idea popped into his head. _This man is FLIRTING with me,_ He thought as if he just realized that. A small smirk found its way on his lips. He looked at Chanyeol and gave him a cute smile. _If I flirt with him, I’m sure to get a tip from him! Maybe enough to pay for rent?_ “You know…” He began and tired to sound as sexy as he could. “I go to the gym nine times week,” He face-palmed himself for saying that lie. _What the hell! There are only seven days in the week! How the hell could I have time to go to the gym nine times a week! Plus, I can’t even freaking afford to go to a damn gym! UGH! How does Luhan make flirting look so damn easy?!_

“You do?” Chanyeol interestingly asked, getting more turned on by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol let his eyes drift to Baekhyun’s butt and said, “I can certainly tell.” He lifted his eyes back up to Baekhyun and smirked, “If you ever need a work out buddy, I wouldn’t mind watching you do some squats in the gym.”

 _This guy….Seriously!_ Baekhyun pretended laugh and said, “I’ll think about that.” He painfully winked at Chanyeol and walked away. Out of the Chanyeol’s sight, Baekhyun shudder again in disgust. _Ew! Did I really just flirt back with him?!_ He really did not know how Luhan could do this kind of thing. It felt weird. Mostly importantly, it felt wrong.

Chanyeol ordered more food just so he could keep talking to the small male.

Baekhyun kept flirting back and when he’d walk away, he’d gag at the memory of it.

An hour later, Chanyeol had to leave in order to get back his the Company building. He really didn’t want to leave because he was actually enjoying his time at Tao’s resturent, thanks to a certain bubbly butt brunette who took his orders. However, he forgot to take more notes of the food because he was distracted.

“Here’s the check, sir.” Baekhyun said. He gave the male the check and was about to walk away but was stopped.

“Do you work here every day?” Chanyeol asked.

 _Oh god, I really don’t want this guy stalking me!_ Baekhyun quickly shook his head. “I have another job,” he lied and did not know why it had to be that lie.  

“Oh, you work two jobs?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun hesitantly nodded. _Maybe I can use sympathy on him so he’d give me a bigger tip._ He pretended to pout and said, “I take classes at the university so I can become a doctor. The classes are expensive though so I work two jobs to pay for it.” What a huge lie that was. Seeing the instant sympathetic look rising on Chanyeol’s face made Baekhyun feel bad for lying. _Am I really doing this just to get rent money?! My life has become so low. This is Luhan’s fault for giving me stupid advice!_

Chanyeol dug in his wallet and pulled out three hundred dollars. He held it up and smirked at Baekhyun. “I know this isn’t much...” he said, talking about the money.

 _Are you kidding! That is more enough!_ Baekhyun excitedly thought.

“But…” Chanyeol continued talking. “I hope it’ll help you pay for your classes. He handed the money to Baekhyun and smiled.

Baekhyun happily took it but in the inside he was pouting. _I did all the flirting when I could have just told him some sob story!?! I am an idiot! Luhan, I’m going to kill you!!!!_

“Thank you!” Baekhyun cheered, shocking Chanyeol a bit because Baekhyun was acting sexy and cool the whole time he was serving Chanyeol but now he was acting like a little child who got what he wanted for Christmas.

Chanyeol thought it was cute thought and smiled at him. “You’re welcome.”

“No, really! Thank you! You have no idea how much this is gonna help!” Baekhyun said, shocking Chanyeol even more. Baekhyun mentally face-palmed as he realized the way he was acting. He put the money in his pocket and tired to act cool again.

Chanyeol laughed at his cuteness and repeated, “You’re welcome.”

Baekhyun bowed at him and walked away. However, the excitement of knowing he won’t get kicked out of his apartment tonight was overwhelmingly amazing. He was genuinely grateful towards the tall male.

…………………………………………………………………

“What?!” Luhan asked Baekhyun in shock.

Baekhyun turned on the heater in the car and happily nodded.

“He just gave you 300 hundred dollars!?” Luhan asked.

“Well, I flirted with him and yes, I do feel guilty about it,” Baekhyun said.

“ _That’s because you’re too much of a nice person,”_ Luhan muttered. “But continue…”

“Then I told him a little white lie and yes, I feel guilty about that too. He felt bad and gave me the money. He was the only one today that really gave me a great tip!”

Luhan sat back in his seat and pouted. Yes, he was jealous. “I had to flirt with multiple people just get up to 200 dollars in tips! It was _a lot_ of people, Baek! You flirted with one person and got 300 hundred dollars?!” He groaned and jokingly said, “It’s official. I want your life!”

Baekhyun laughed and said, “Well it wasn’t as great as you think it was. The man practically raped me with his eyes the entire time I serve him! It was gross but…I really am grateful he gave such a large tip!” He held up the money in pride and said, “Now let’s get to Leeteuk’s office so we could give him the money!”

“ _Show off!”_ Luhan muttered at him.

Baekhyun smirked and began driving.

…………………………………………………………………………….

* _Knock Knock*_

Luhan repeatedly banged on the door to Leeteuk’s office; however, there was no answer.

“Maybe he’s at his apartment?” Baekhyun asked.

“No! He texted me to be here at nine!” Luhan harshly banged on the door again. “It’s past nine! Where the heck is he?!”

“Lu-Luhan!” Baekhyun tried him to stop his best friend from abusing Leeteuk’s door.

They had been waiting out in the cold weather for Leeteuk to answer the door of his office. They were shivering and Luhan was obviously in a bad mood from having to wait this lond.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a tired looking Leeteuk with dazed eyes.

Luhan glared at him and asked, “What the hell?!”

Leeteuk yawned. He stumbled a little yet he wasn’t even walking. “W-waaat?” he slurred.

Luhan looked closer at him and asked, “Were you sleeping?!”

“What do you think?” Leeteuk amusingly asked like a child.

“Why were sleeping in your office?” Baekhyun asked.

Leeteuk yawned again. “I was tired,” he said as if that was all the excuse he needed.

“Tired?!” Luhan angrily asked, eye twitching in the process. “We have been waiting out here for the past 20 minutes for your dumb butt to open the door!”

Leeteuk shrugged his shoulders and said, “Sorrr---weeyyy.” However, he obviously didn’t mean that apology.

Luhan could just smack the stupid off Leeteuk’s face right now but thank goodness Baekhyun was there to restrain him.

“Leeteuk,” Baekhyun said. “We have the rent money.”

Leeteuk yawned again and nodded. “Okay,”

Baekhyun handed it for Leeteuk to take but Leeteuk just stood there in a daze.

“Well, take the money! We don’t have all night!” Luhan snapped.

“Money!” Leeteuk laughed. He pouted and asked, “What’s money?” He lifted a finger to his lips in thought.

Baekhyun looked at him strangely and asked, “Are you okay, Leeteuk?”

Leeteuk laughed and waved him off. “Be quiet! I’m thinking.”

Luhan leaned closer to Leeteuk and sniffed him. He gagged at the scent and rolled his eyes. He turned to Baekhyun and said, “This idiot wasn’t sleeping.”

“What?” Baekhyun asked in confusion.

Luhan sighed and said, “He was getting high in his office!”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise. He turned to Leeteuk and asked, “Are you really high right now?!”

Leeteuk laughed before nodding his head. “High! High as a butterfly! As the sky! High as a world full of butterflies in the sky!” He sang.

Luhan groaned. He snapped at the drugged male and said, “This is the third time I’ve caught you getting high! Do you want me to report you?!”

“Report my ass cause it’s the only thing that gives a crap about your threat!” With that said, Leeteuk snatched the money out of Baekhyun’s hand and slammed the door in their faces.

It was silent for a moment before Baekhyun asked, “You’ve caught him getting high before?”

Luhan sighed before nodded. He glared at Leeteuk’s door and said, “That druggie hides stashes all over the apartment building! I don’t smoke them if that’s what you’re thinking! I swear, next time I’m reporting him!” He stomped away before muttering, “ _He made us wait 20 freaking minutes out in the cold just so he could get high?!”_

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh. As much as Luhan was angry right now, Baekhyun was more relieved that he got the rent money in. He wouldn’t have to worry about it until 2 weeks when the next payment was due. He made a mental note to hide the dish bowl from Luhan’s view from now on so Luhan wouldn’t waist the money on stupid pink panther underwear.

…………………………………………………………………………..

“Check mate,” Sehun said to Chanyeol. However, Chanyeol wasn’t even paying attention to him. “I said Check Mate!”

“What?!” Chanyeol snapped out of his dazed.

Sehun took chess board and the game pieces and put them back in the box. He rolled his eyes and said, “You ask me to play chess with you and you don’t even pay attention?”

Chanyeol gave him a sheepish smile before saying, “Sorry.”

Chanyeol and Sehun sat outside Chanyeol’s father’s office that was soon to be Chanyeol’s office next week once his father cleared his stuff out. Mr. Park was supposed to discuss stock exchange with Chanyeol but apparently, an important meeting came up and Mr. Park had to delay his time with Chanyeol. Chanyeol killed time as he w0aited for his father’s meeting to be over by sitting at an empty secretary desk in front of the office and playing chess with Sehun. However, he could barely focus as his mind was still thinking about the sexy brunette he encountered today.

Sehun rolled his eyes at him and said, “You’re not sorry.”

“I am!” Chanyeol pleaded.

Sehun sighed before saying, “Something’s on your mind, isn’t it?”

“How do you know?”

“You’re my best friends, idiot! Of course I know something’s up! What is it?”

Chanyeol laughed before sighing in frustration. “I sort of…cheated on Dara today.”

“What?!” Sehun asked in shock. “You cheated on her?!”

“I said _sort of.”_

“ _Sort of?_ Really? That’s your excuse?” Sehun laughed.

Chanyeol groaned in annoyance and said, “It’s not like I banged _him_ or anything-”

“Whoa! whoa! Wait! _Him_?! You cheated on Dara with a _guy_?!” Now Sehun was really cracking up. “I thought I was the only fruit loop in our friendship!”

Chanyeol shoved him so he’d stop laughing. “Yah! Be quiet! I’m not a fruit loop! If you saw him too, you’d be amazed!”

Sehun calmed down his laughing as much as he could and asked, “If you didn’t bang him then how did you cheat? Did you kiss him?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I just...flirted. I mean, I couldn’t help myself! The guy was really gorgeous!”

“Wow!” Sehun sat back in his seat and examined Chanyeol. “So you like guys now?”

“No!” Chanyeol objected. “I must have been attracted to him because he looked like a girl! A _really_ gorgeous girl.” As much as Chanyeol tried to believed that that was the reason he was attracted to the male, deep down he knew that wasn’t the reason. The male didn’t look like a girl but…he was really attractive in Chanyeol’s eyes.

Sehun nodded understandingly. “What’s his name?”

Chanyeol pouted. “I don’t know. I didn’t get his name.”

Sehun smirked before asking, “Then in what way did you cheat on Dara?”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol looked at him confusingly.

Sehun sat up and said, “Think about it. You just _flirted_ with him. You don’t know his name so I’m guessing you didn’t get his number, right?”

Chanyeol nodded.

Sehun clapped his hand and said, “Then you didn’t cheat! It’d only be cheating if you made out with him and asked him on a date and well, you know the rest.”

Chanyeol sighed and asked, “Is it wrong that I actually enjoyed flirting with him?”

Sehun laughed and said, “Of course it is! You don’t flirt with someone when you have a girlfriend, you idiot!” Sehun smirked as an idea came into his head. “But…there’s no harm in flirting and doing sexual things with _someone_ when-”

“Dude! Are you indicating you wanna have sex with me?!” Chanyeol asked in shock.

“Yah! That’s not what I’m saying!” Sehun looked at him in disgust.

“Then what do you mean?” Chanyeol asked.

Sehun sighed before saying, “At your celebration party, you’re going to be asking Dara to marry you, right?”

Chanyeol nodded, “I don’t have a choice, remember? Both out parents want this for Dara and I.”

“I know,” Sehun smirked. “Which is why I think before you become a tied down married man, you should have your _fun_.”

“My _fun_?”

Seun nodded. “You’re clearly attracted to this guy so why not have your _fun_ with him before you lose all your freedom in a marriage. It’s better to get out your sexual frustration towards him now then doing it while you’re engaged or even married to Dara!”

“But I’d still be cheating on Dara,” Chanyeol said.

“No you won’t. Think of it like this: You’re gonna have a Bachelors party so you might as well include that guy into it. Makes sense? It’s kind of like an early Bachelor’s party gift!”

“Umm…I guess so,” Chanyeol said agreed. He looked at Sehun with a stern look and asked, “Are you sure it wouldn’t count as cheating?”

“Absolutely not! Get your sexual frustration with this guy and then leave him alone. It’s that simple.”

“That simple?” Chanyeol hesitantly asked. He finally nodded his head in agreement and smiled, “Okay! Fine, I’ll do it!”

“Good!” Sehun lifted up the chess board and asked, “Another round?”


End file.
